Hetalia Truth or Dare Show!
by SakuraCharm101
Summary: Rated T for bad words and other bad things! Anyways WELCOME to Hetalia Truth or Dare! REVIEW FOR AWESOME DARES FOR THE HETALIA CAST! YAOI ALLOWED! And rules inside too :P HAVE FUN! ALSO I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING ONLY MYSELF AS HOST
1. Chapter 1

The Epic Hetalia Truth or DARE

Rika: Hi there! I am Rika Sakura! I am the host of HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE! *poses and cues flash of thunder*

Hetalia Cast: HOLY CRAP!

Rika: Chehe!

Rika Sakura

Appearance: Black long hair that goes to mid back with bangs on the left side, chocolate brown eyes, wearing pink shirt inside with a white outer long sleeve shirt that goes to elbows and a white ruffle skirt with white' n 'black stockings to match with black heel boots. And last but not least chibi angel wings!

Personality: Funny, crazy, quiet, shy, kind, friendly, ACTS LIKE A BOSS!

When Rika gets mad: (A/N don't even dare to piss her off!) Chibi wings turn into big black angel wings, has a scythe in hands, eyes turn Amber red.

Rika: Anyways let's get started with the rules of truth or dare!

Number 1 you must know my hairstyle is different from everyday! *gets shot and gets back up* Haha! Hatsune Miku inference (song World is Mine)

Ok Number 1 don't make me translate your words from other countries, it's a pain in my ass -.-

2.) Make sure its funny and random (CAUSE RANDOM AND FUNNY IS AWESOME) But you don't have too! Just tell a dare that's all!

3.) If you want to be co-host, BE LIKE A BOSS AND IMPRESS ME! *uses awesome face*

4.) Yaoi can be allowed but it must be in the closet. *points at closet with video cameras in it*

5.) Have fun! Make sure to review to do a dare!

Rika: They will be waiting for dares alright! *snickers*

Hetalia Cast: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Prussia: AWESOME HIP THRUST!

Rika: NEVER DO THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AGAIN!

Prussia: Aw, fine! At least you won't stop me showing off my awesomeness!

Rika: Whatever! But I only like your brother west.

Prussia: Isn't he gay for North Italy?

Rika: *eye twitches and turns into amber red, chibi angel wings grows bigger feathers turn black and scythe comes into hands* What did you say?

Prussia: Oh sh*t! I AM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! MY BROTHER ISN'T GAY FOR ITALY!

Rika: *turns back to normal* Ok! *Giggles* Oh Germany! Oh yeah China, do the disclaimer!

China: Rika doesn't own Hetalia or Hatsune Miku but only herself, aru!

Hetalia Cast: We will be waiting for your reviews!


	2. Hoorah for Italy Lover99!

Rika: OMG! Someone sent in a review! *Squeals*

Germany: Don't get too excited.

Rika: Pfft! As if! It's just only one review, anyways here is the review from Italy Lover99

***breaks the fourth wall and glomps Italy* Hello! I am Em! I have got dares and such:**

Rika: *fixes wall with Duct tape* All better! ^w^

Italy: Ve~ I love you! *hugs EM*

1**) Russia must kiss Belarus then do whatever she wants for an hour**

Russia: *closes eye shut and kisses Belarus*

Belarus: Muhahahahaha! LET'S GET MARRIED BROTHER!

Russia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *getting dragged away by Belarus*

**2) Quick! Someone throw Iggy and America in the closet together!**

England: Wait What-! *gets kicked in the closet with America*

Rika: Come on everyone let's go see the Camera's view in the closet! *brings Em along*

*everyone watches England and America in the closet*

**-In the closet-**

America: So like are we playing 7 minutes in Heaven?

England: No we aren't you bloody git! We were supposed to do a dare!

America: Oh… Ok…. *kisses England on cheek*

England: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone outside: *snickers and laughs*

**3) *grabs a crowbar* France... I hate you... DIE! *chases***

Em: *chases France* DIE!

France: Why you *gets hit by crowbar* *gets knock out*

Rika: *whacks France with a rice bat* He's still alive but no worries he is just knock out, wait what if he's dead? *whacks France again with rice bat* Never mind he is dead but I bring him back alive when he is needed.

**4) Italy! You're so cute! So cute... *falls asleep in his lap***

Rika: Aw! What a cute couple! *plays love song on violin*

Italy: *cuddles Em and sleeps with her*

Rika: Yay! Germany is mine now! *hugs Germany*

Germany: *hugs back*

China: Send in more review, aru!


	3. HOORAY FOR MORE DARES!

Rika: Omg I got more review without noticing! *loads shotgun and shoots self*

Rika: *comes back alive* Anyways! This is from Maiya123

_**Hello there! I don't really want to be a host, but I will be giving epic dares all the time! **_

Rika: it's ok! *pats Maiya's back* But thanks for the dares!_**  
><strong>_  
>DARES:<p>

_**Hungary: Seduce Lithuania**_

Hungary: Ok…. *gets kicked in the closet with Lithuania*

Rika: Let them have fun (privately) ^w^

_**England: Kiss America as passionately as possible**_

England: Oh _**bloody hell! *kisses America passionately and gets kicked in the closet, everyone watches them kiss in the TV room***_  
><em><strong><br>France: CATCH! *throws grenade without the pin***_

France: *gets revived* Huh? *catches grenade* oh crap-! *Grenade blows up* *France on the floor knock out dead*

That's all~

Rika: Bye! Review for more dares! *hugs Maiya*

Rika: Next review from _**Quinn Fiberoptic**_

**Just because I'm a very evil person why not dare Italy to not eat pasta for 3 weeks and see what happens. (SORRY ITALY STILL LOVE YOU!)**

Italy: Ve~ its ok Quinn

-**3 weeks later with Italy having no pasta-**

Rika: *yawns* How you doing Italy?

Italy: *In corner rocking back in forth* I will have pasta; I will have pasta, I WILL HAVE PASTA!

Rika: *pulls Italy's curl and gives Italy pasta*

Italy: Oh…. OH LOOK PASTA! *chows on pasta*

**Or** **just have round of which would you rather. Incase you don't know what it is you just supplied to options to the person your questioning and force them to answer.**

Rika: *uses Patrick's voice* I didn't get it. (SpongeBob's reference) *voice comes back to normal* anyways but I will do the questioning and force them to answer!

**Ex: ask someone if they would rather be stuck in an elevator for 2 hours with Germany or France.**

Rika: JAPAN! WOULD YOU RATHER BE STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR FOR 2 HOURS WITH GERMANY OR FRANCE?

Japan: Rika-Chan, you're loud and also I would just get stuck with Germany or just save myself…..

Rika: *eyes wide open* GERMANY IS MINE! *glomps Japan*

**Ask someone if they would rather be stuck with pasta deprived Italy for a day or play baseball with America.**

Rika: China would you rather be stuck with pasta deprived Italy for a day or play baseball with America?

China: None, aru.

Rika: ANSWER ME WOMAN!

China: Ok! And don't call me a woman too! I rather play baseball with America, aru.

Rika: Ok than, I got nothing wrong with you so ok…

**Stuff like that. I like your idea for this story and I'm glad someone came up with it just sad it wasn't me. :(**

**Ether way I can't wait till you update again :)**

Rika: Aw! Someone needs a hug! *hugs Quinn* I will update when I has views!

Rika: Russia, Disclaimer, da?

Russia: da, **Rika doesn't own Spongebob or Hetalia.**

Rika: *hugging Germany* Love Chu Germany!

^w^ Oh yeah Germany, sometimes I have outer feelings for you

Germany: What do you mean?

Rika: Sometimes I will hate you *gets out scythe*

Germany: Oh crap…..

Rika: *chases Germany* YOU DIE! D-I-E! YOU HEAR ME!

Chibi Hetalia: See you next time! Send in reviews!


	4. YAY DARES

Rika: I AM BACK! FROM THE DEADLEST HOMEWORK EVER!

Prussia: Oh really? It only took you 5 minutes since it was a review for your benchmark and you already knew you review this lesson 8 times.

Rika: SHUT UP! OR I USE MAH POWARS! *dark wings come out* did I ever tell you I was Goddess of Celestial Angels and Light? Also, I am now bringing Queen of Hell that is as known Goddess of Magic later on in this show.

Prussia: I shut my awesome self up now. *closes mouth*

Rika: Anyways this review is from _**The Rose Red Alchemist**_

**Me: Hi～ This is Sammy Rose!**

**MJ: And Mikey! ～**

**Me: *fangirl screams***

**MJ: Ah! My ears!**

America: My glasses broke!

Rika: Who cares! Get on with the dares!

**Me: Britain! *tackle hugs* Want to go out?...**

England: If it gets me away from that wanker than ok. *grabs arms with Sammy and goes out with her*

**MJ: Not this again... Just give France the tarantula dare...**

**Me: Right! Poke a tarantula with a stick, and let it jump on you. I don't like you, France, but since I'm nice, I'll give you some advice. Don't move!**

France: *gets revived* what's going on?

Rika: *throws him a stick* your supposed to do a dare poke a tarantula let it jump on you.

France: *pokes tarantula and tarantula jumps on him* *Starts to scream and runs around*

Rika: Let him do that he will probably survive.

**MJ: The spider won't bite you if you stay still! Now for Kiku-kun! A friend of ours did this. All you have to do is yell "FACEBOOK!" and smack someone in the face with a book. We don't care who you do it to.**

Japan: FACEBOOK! *holding an open book*

America: *screams, and put Rika in front to block self*

Rika: Huh-! *gets smack by Japan's book, slaps Japan with fan* that's your warning.

**Me: Oh! Me again! Umm... Russia, c'mere... *Pats lap* Let me sing you to sleep with a Russian lullaby I learned... I'm. Not. Scared. Of. You.**

**MJ: She's a good singer, and she's nice, but you don't want to cross her.**

**Russia: *Listens and sleeps in Sammy's lap***

**Me: Doitsu!～ *ruffles his hair* Much better!**

**MJ: What the freak?...**

Rika: *combs Germany's hair* There all better

!Germany: *rolls eyes*

**Me: Alright, on with the questions! Who sings in the shower? Be honest or I'll rack you!**

**MJ: Fair warning, when she hits, she hits hard...**

Rika: Honestly, I say Japan, even else agrees too.

Hetalia Cast: *nods head*

**Me: Bye～**

**MJ: Wha?**

**Me: *drags Mikey out of the room* See ya'!**

Rika: Bye! *waves*

**Ok here is our next review from livvykitty*a girl about 14 that looks like Fem! England smashes the fourth wall with an ax and a bazooka in a flamethrower on her back*Hi guys! I was bored and decided to review. Can I be a hostess?**

**Rika: Of course you can! *gets duct tape and fixes the fourth wall* done!Germany: *face-palms***

**Appearance: *looks at self* Crap, forgot the appearance changing potion! *drinks a potion and now has white wavy hair, gold eyes, Kitty ears, tail, claws and fangs. Wears a pure white robe***

**Personality: fun, dangerous, bi polar, sweet, caring and evil.**

**Yeah. I'm Queen of Hell and Goddess of Magic. ^_^**

Rika: Welcome! And your so purteh! *shakes hands with her* I am Goddess of Celestial Angels and light!

Hetalia Cast: *screams in fear and run in circles*

Kitty: What's wrong with them?

Rika: *shrugs*

**I don't know, they just maybe excited!England: I'm actually your adopted daughter from the future. I was bored and came back in time with magic. DADDY! *tackle hugs him* I love you, Daddy!**

England: Hi sweetie! *hugs Kitty* But who's the mom?

-Silence-

**America: FAIRIES ARE TOO REAL! I CAN PROVE IT! Watch me now! *turns into a fairy with pink hair and baby blue eyes * I'm a snow fairy! Watch this now! *starts playing a flute until it glows pink and it starts to snow indoors***

America: So cold! *shivers to cold*Rika: *whole outfit turns into a white dress and white angel wings sprouts out* Uh, I couldn't explain (Spongebob's inference)

**France: go to heaven. Guess what? IT'S THE LAST TIME YOU'LL EVER SEE IT, FROG FACE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *flames cover the area* what's wrong? This is only 350° C! A cold fire compared to Hell. :/**

Rika: Nothing is wrong with me! Cause I got no problems at all *whole outfit changes into a red long-sleeve shirt and black jeans* it's just them *points at Hetalia cast*

Hetalia Cast: *screaming in high pitches and burns into the fire* HELP!

Rika: Turn the whole place back to normal expect France in hell, I don't want no one die in the Hetalia Cast.

Kitty: Fine. *snaps fingers and everything is normal expect France is in Hell*

**Russia: give France back his souls... better yet, just give it to me. I haven't had a soul to eat in a while.**

Russia: Da. *gives France's soul to Kitty*

Kitty: Thank you! *smiles evilly and eats soul*

Canada: I know you exist! I bet everyone PRETENDS you're not real because you're awesomer than them!

Canada: *blushes Thank you!

Rika: Yeah Canada! I notice you too! But people aren't reviewing about you, and it pisses me off when 'What?' About you, seriously!

**Everyone: who's the best country? I'd bet either England Cu's he's awesome or Russia because he has breath taking scenery, vodka, great tourist attractions, vodka, and what was that last thing? Oh yeah, vodka. Done for now!**

Rika: Well I talked to everyone, they say they are the best country themselves, so I don't : *shrugs* Good point. Anyways next review from

**I****taly** **Lover99!Yay Italy~ *hugs* I hope you don't mind but I brought two of my friends today... Celeste and Daphne!**

**Daphne: I said I didn't want to be here! You just want me here so that you can tell everyone I like Prussia... Crap. Em!**

**Em: I didn't do anything! Please don't hurt me! Italy protect me!**

Italy: Ve~ Ok! *protects Em*

Prussia: Kesseseses! Finally someone likes me! *smirks at Daphne*

**Celeste: Just ignore them.**

** They do this all the time. So onto dares and stuff...Poland, give me your pony**.

Poland: Why my pony? My pony is cool! And it's mine!

Rika: *comes in with black angel wings* Give it to them now!

Poland: Ok ok! *gives pony*

**Spain and Romano must kiss! Spamano forever!**

*Both Spain and Romano gets kicked into the closet, and everyone looks at the TV screens*

-In the closet-

*Both Spain and Romano kisses

*Everyone outside: *snickers and taking photos*

***whispers* Italy, take Em on a date!**

Italy: Well ok! *carries Em bridal style to a Italian restaurant*

Rika: Germany! Play a pocky game with me! *bits on the other end*Germany: Well... Ok *bits on other*

**Japan~ *hugs*Japan**:

*has poker face but has blush across face*

**Well I'll get Daphne out of here before she kills Em or Prussia... or France... Well bye! *breaks down the newly fixed fourth wall***

Rika: *waves goodbye and uses magical mind talking to Kitty to fix the wall with duct tape*

Kitty: *fixes wall with duct tape while using magical powers* done!

Rika: *blushes while playing to the pocky game*Germany: *eats last piece and kisses her* I win!

Rika: *blushes madly and runs away*

Kitty: This is the end folks! Good bye! *waves goodbye*


	5. yay for DARES I GOT!

Rika: *comes in crashing through a wall in a car and jumps out* I AM BACK!

~0~

Appearance for today: Black mini skirt, white shirt with black tie with black' n 'white stockings that is with black vans and tiny white angel wings.

~0~

Rika: Hoorah! For Reviews! RAISE YOUR GLASS! (Pink's inference song: Raise your Glass)

Everyone: *raises glass and parties*

Rika: Now let's get started with Italy Lover99

Em: *falls from the sky* Hi! Daphne and Celeste didn't want to come today but I'm here! Onto the dares!

**1) I feel somewhat evil today so take away Prussia's beer for the rest of the chapter,**

Prussia: WHAT MY BEER? TAKEN AWAY FROM THE AWESOME ME? NOOO-! *faints*

Rika: *feels Prussia's pulse* He's just knocked out.

**2) England tell us who you have a crush on!**

England: I do not have a crush on anyone!

Rika: I bet its Sammy or Kitty! *snickers*

Kitty: He's my dad!

**3) Hostesses! Kiss you crushes!**

Rika: Ok? *kisses Germany cheek*

Kitty: *kisses England*

Rika: HE'S YOUR DAD!

**I want to be a hostess! Then I can hang out with Italy more! *sits down* I'm not leaving**

Italy: Ve~ Yay! I got someone who cares for me! *hugs Em*

Rika: Here's from The Rose Red Alchemist!

**Me: Sorry about breaking your glasses, Alley Cat. Here, you can take my spare ones. *gives America a pair of simple black-wire glasses***

**MJ: She just gets excited from time to : Hey, don't be so hard on Kiku-kun, it was an accident. He was obviously aiming for Alley Cat.**

**MJ: Yeah, looking back at that, it was an accident that he hit you.**

Rika: Its ok, I am feeling better *rubbing cheek*

**Me: Moving on. So what songs do you guys sing in the shower?**

**MJ: I don't think I wanna know what France sings. *Puts duct tape over Frances mouth* Just keep it shut...**

Rika: I think the entire Hetalia cast sings their theme songs.

Hetalia Cast: *Uses 'Do you think?' face*

**Me: here, *pulls out a huge-ass bag of soda and Pixi Stix* let's see how much sugar each of you can take before losing it. The only exception is Arthur because we had a good date last night.**

**MJ: You're going to ask him out again, aren't you? *Sammy nods* Fine, as long as he doesn't pull a fast one, I'm fine with...Rika: *uses WTF face* what? Is this is an eating contest? Anyways go on with it**

Arthur: *gets a sugar rush and starts acting crazy*

Rika: I think that was too much sugar… *kicks Arthur into a room to calm him down with fruits and vegetables*

**Me: Thank you, Nii-San! *hugs!***

**MJ: Onward! What exatly do you mean when you say, "One with Russia," because I think people may have taken it the wrong way?**

Rika: I think it meant like, Russia wants you to join or else he takes you by force, not trying to sound wrong and all but yeah.

**Me: Everyone thinks you want to... you know... mess around... The only exception is Mikey and I, because we ain't pervs.**

**MJ: Ain't, ain't a word.**

**Me: Hypocrite! Oh, anyone wanna have a cascarone fight?**

**MJ: It's where you throw painted eggs-shells filled with confetti at each other!**

**Me: Not exactly. You're supposed to crack them in your hand first, and then you throw it at people. Having a solid cascarone thrown at you hurts!**

Rika: *uses WTF face* *blocks cascarone with angel wings* Ouch! That really hurt my wings!

**MJ: Okay, now it's my turn to drag you out!**

**Me: Por que!**

**MJ: C'mon! Bye, everyone!**

**Me: *sobs* Later...Rika, Kitty, Em: *waves goodbye***

**Em: Ok here is from Danielle is Awsomesauce**

Rika: Nya~! *cuddling with Germany*

Hi!

**I don't really feel like being a host ,so...**

**Ok:**

**France, I dare you to go to the awesomeness that is Chuck Norris, and tell him he's a wimp.**

France: *comes back alive and sees Chuck Norris* You're a wimp!

Chuck Norris: *looks at angrily and a fist comes out of Chuck Norris's beard punched at France's face*

France: *Gets K.O*

**Canada! You are definitely my favorite! Your so kool!**

**You in vented hockey, the awsomest sport in the world *glomps Canada* Here's some pancakes!**

Canada: Thank you! Maple~!

**Hehe...I dare America and England to get dead drunk, then go into the closet and see what happens...:)**

**Buh-bye!**

Rika: *gives England and America 10 glasses of beer*

America and England: *both drunk and were kicked into a closet*

-In Closet-

America: So... Um….. Are we like playing 7 minutes in Heaven dude?

England: Whaaaaaat? *gets kisses by America*

Rika: Okay….. Anyways here is Kitty's friend Swirly592

Kitty: Swirly!

**KITTY! *glomps* Oh, I'm Kitty's friend Morgan! Can I be a hostess too?**

Rika: Sure you can! Come on join the show!

**Looks: medium length brown hair, blue eyes, is wearing a sparkly purple dress and black heels. Have two small fangs.**

**Personality: A bit perverted, becomes mesmerized with sparkles, will to a lot of things to see yaoi.**

Hetalia Cast: *everyone screaming in high pitches*

Rika: Aaah! My ears! What's wrong with new hostess?

Em: Probably they are just excited!

Every Host: Good point! *nods*

I** wanna hug Norway...**

Swirly: *hugging Norway*

Norway: *hugging back while blushing*

**SuFin time! *pushes them in closet***

-In Closet-

Sweden: so h'w y'u d'ing?

Finland: *just stay there and blushes but doesn't understand a word what Sweden says*

Sweden: *kisses Finland*

Finland: *Blushes and smiles*

**Rika~ Make out with Germany!**

Rika: *is blown away with blush on face* Um, I don't know! Hehehe! *sweat-drops and looks away blushing madly*

Swirly: Do it or I make him do it to you!

Rika: I won't make out with him! I am too… BUSY umm… EATING MAH ICE CREAM!

Swirly: Pfft! You're just nervous! Besides you don't have ice cream *smirks*

Rika: So what!

Swirly: Germany I have a dare! Go make out with Rika!

Germany: Ja, fine! *rolls eyes and kisses Rika **Passionately* **

Rika: *is frozen and blushing madly as ever covers hands with face.*

Em: Oh Rika, your getting the feeling already!

**Japan must wear a dress and dance to his favorite Vocaloid song!**

Rika: *still blushing* Go wear your favorite Vocaloid clothes and sing to it!

Japan: *goes to dressing room and changes to Hatsune Miku*

Rika: *smirks* Always the main one eh? *giggles*

Japan: *sights* **_The very best Princess!  
>So treat me just us such, carve it in your heart! Okay~<em>_ Number 1 Always notice my different hair styles.  
>Number 2 Look at me from head to toe.<br>Got that?  
>Number 3 For everything I say,<br>reply with at least three words.  
>If you understand, then do something about<br>my lonely right hand! Not really,  
>I didn't say I was so spoiled.<br>I want you to think I'm cute,  
>from the bottom of your heart. The very best Princess!<br>Just realize it…hey hey!  
>Making me wait is out of the question!<br>Who do you think I am?  
>Whatever, right now I want to eat something sweet!<br>RIGHT NOW! Fault? Don't you mean charm?  
>I won't allow any complaints!<br>Hey…are you listening to me?  
>HEY!<br>Ah, also, a white horse  
>is obvious right?<br>Come and pick me up,  
>if you understand then serve me!<br>Bow, offer your hand, and say "Princess" Not really,  
>I didn't say I was so spoiled.<br>But you know,  
>it's okay to scold me a bit you know. The very best and my very own Prince!<br>Realize it…c'mon c'mon!  
>My hand is empty!<br>Such a shy and unsociable Prince…  
>Gosh why? Hurry and realize it! Short cake with strawberry on top,<br>Top of the line mouth watering Pudding. *  
>Everyone everyone is holding back.<br>Don't think I'm such a spoiled child!  
>I can hold back if I put my mind to it!<br>I'll just regret it later on.. Of course, that's because I'm _**The very best Princess!  
><strong>Always keep an eye on me 'kay!<strong>  
><strong>I might leave off to somewhere.<strong>  
><strong>Suddenly I was hugged from behind,<strong>  
><strong>it's so sudden! Eh!<strong>  
><strong>"Watch your step, it's dangerous."<strong>  
><strong>You said as you turned the other way… Saying it that way is more dangerous…<strong>

Rika: That was nice singing! *claps*

Everyone: *claps*

**Huh, oh! Did you know I'm the princess of the sea? Ah, I love the water! *evil aura* don't you dare get me wet, I become a mermaid then.**

Rika: Yeah guys, don't piss us all off! *Dark angel wings sprouts out of back, eyes turn amber red, and scythe comes into hands*

Kitty: Agree! *smirks claws sharpens out*

Em: Totally! *gets out Dark aura with knifes out*

Swirly: Hehe, they should really learn a lesson if they make us mad! *dark aura appears, makes water float into a ball and shows fangs*

Hetalia Cast: Meep! *glups*

-Back Stage-

Rika: *blushing* I can't believe that Germany kissed me! *looks down smiling while still blushing*

Em: Ahh, it's like love between me and Italy! *day dreams*

Kitty: Pfft! Haha! Anyways I still love my dad England!

Swirly: it's time to say good bye now!

Every Host facing the camera: Rika doesn't own Pink Hatsune Miku, or Chuck Norris, but review and see you next time! *waves good bye*

Random Rika: POCKY!


	6. HECK YAH FOR DARES!

Rika: *crashes through wall in car and jumps out* I AM BACK! *strikes pose*

Germany: Vhere have you been?

Rika: someone over the rainbow, and you should talk with your accent more often even though I am lazy to type it.

Anyways finally my computer is fixed and has Microsoft Word (FINALLY!)

Em: Yay! Here is my review!

Em: I forgot to do my appearance and stuff!

**Appearance: Short dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Very petite. Wearing a pink dress today!**

**Personality: Random, crazy, and nice (unless angered)**

**Likes: Italy, dresses, pink, chocolate, and pasta**

**Dislikes: France, seeing people cry Warning: I get really hyper when I have chocolate or candy (except on Mondays) and can't control what I'm doing! **

Rika: PINK! NOW WITH THE DARES! So now that's done... Dares and truth and other stuff!

**Rooooooooooomaaaaaanoooooooo! ...Hi.**

Romano: Hey.

Rika: *uses epic 'What the F' face*

**China- I want a panda! Give me one NOW!**

China: Why ~aru?

Rika: Just give it to her!

China: Goodbye panda ~ aru. *gives panda to Em*

Em: Thanks China.

**Italy- Do you *mumbles* play the pocky game?**

Italy: Ve~ ok! *plays pocky game, eats last piece and kisses Em*

Em: *blushes*

**And that's all my mind cab think of today.*hugs Morgan* Yay its Morgan! This is going to be so much fun!**

Swirly: *hugs Em* I know right? This is fun!

Rika: GERMAN SPARKLE PARTEH! *waves glow sticks around*

Prussia: *fists pumps in air with glow stick*

Austria: Um, what do I with this? *holding glow stick*

Germany: vhat the? *staring at glow stick*

Rika: *turns on lights* Ok this review or I can say private message which someone doesn't have to do… From Irene n Valley

**Hey! Could I be a host? It would be epic to prank the hetalia guys...! Haha! Anyway, I am short, with long red pigtails to hide my epic horns! The world will in fact end if I become bored and I'm a sucker for flattery. I am not a morning person and am practically nocturnal. Do you have room for an epic prankster and demonic host like me? If nit I'll still send awesome dares!**

**=^o.o^= epic kitteh face!**

Rika: Sure you can, also the world will never end CAUSE ALL OF US WILL KEEP IT ALIVE WITH LOVE AND PEACE! Oh god I sound like France back there.

Irene: *walks out from backstage* Hi! *waves*

**France: you are to pants Russia.**

Every host except Irene: What? (O_O) *sees France and Russia* HOLY SH-! *faints*

Rika: *gets back up* is everyone ok?*

Em: Perfectly…

Kitty: Wonderful.

Swirly: Not really.

**Germany: you must dress as a ballerina for the entire chapter**

Germany: *grumbles* JA, fine. *takes dress and goes to dressing room*

Kitty: Hey Rika, I think you should see this… EVERYONE DUCK DOWN!

Rika: Hmm? *sees Germany in ballerina dress* what the motherfu-! *whole world blows up*

Irene: I KNEW IT!

Rika: *uses magical powers to make everything normal again* WHY OH WHY GERMANY? *goes on knees bursting into tears*

Germany: it's only a dare, just calm down! *lifts Rika up*

Rika: I WILL SURVIVE! Nah, I don't want too. *blacks out*

Kitty: Great, she black out it's now up to us to save the show.

Em: We can do it!

Swirly: Yep we can!

Irene: Hehe…

**Austria: you have to try to play death metal on a electric keyboard**

Kitty: Ok Austria, go try to play death metal.

Austria: How do I play it?

Em: *face-palms* the review said to TRY it! Duh!

Austria: *epically fails*

All Hosts except Rika: *face-palms*

**Italy: may I pretty please make some pasta for me! I'll give you my pizza!**

Italy: Ve~ ok! *gives pasta to Irene, gets pizza and eats it*

Em: Hmm *crosses hands on chest*

**Poland: give Canada a makeover to make him more noticeable, he's too epic to be ignored!**

Poland: Like, ok *gives Canada a makeover*

Canada: I feel Beautiful! *eyes sparkle*

**And anyone and everyone who asks who Canada is will have to streak through Switzerland's yard.**

**That is all! Good job and keep writing!**

Rika: *gets back up* Ugh, what happen? Anyways let's keep on going here is a review from Kristie

**Canada I love you you're my country after all where is B.C located on you?**

Canada: I don't know ~ maple!

**Also since you went on a 3 hour rant listing all of America's faults I want you to list all of America's good qualities**

**America I want you to kiss Canada on lips**

Kitty: INCREST ALERT! INCREST ALERT RIKA!

Rika: *puts on headphones and listen to 'Just Be Friends' by Luka on iPod* Just be friends, oh we gotta do just be friends, its time to say goodbye, just be friends. (x3)

Em: *eyes sparkle*

Swirly: *eyes sparkle too*

America: *eyes clothes and kisses Canada* Bleh.

Canada: *blushes* so is this how we feel love from brothers…

Kitty: Here's review from **Shade and Sora**

Rika: Those names remind me of Final Fantasy…

**Shade: what's up!**

**Sora: Hello**

**Shade: Can Sora be a host~**

**Sora: I-I don't think it's-**

Rika: Sora its fine you can join! *lends out hand and brings Sora*

**Yuna: Whatever France...uh...jump out of a cliff**

France: *near cliff* My, I won't ever jump out of a cliff! I am too sexy-!

All hosts except Rika: *pushes France off cliff and snickers*

**Scarlet: Host has to say I'm sexy and I know it every time you end you sentence**

Rika: Hey Germany! ~ I'm sexy and I know it!

Germany: Vhat?

Rika: I said ~ I am sexy and I know it! I mean ~ I am sexy and I know it! NO I SAID YOUR NAME! ~ I am sexy and I know it! ARGH! ~ I am sexy and I know it! *burst into tears* He doesn't love me! He will think I am ignorant! ~ I am sexy and I know it!

Swirly: It's ok Rika! *hugs Rika*

Em and Swirly group hugs Rika

Rika: Thanks guys ~ I am sexy and I know it

Irene: It's ok! We always here to help!

**Shade: Romano~ kiss Spain then punch him until he cries~**

Romano: Why that tomato bastard? *kisses Spain and punches him*

Spain: Ow! Romano why you hurting me? *gets punched* Stop Romano! *gets punched again and starts crying* Stop I say! Stop! *curls into a ball*

Rika: Aw, it's ok Spain! *cuddles with Spain*

Germany: *glares at Spain*

Swirly: Someone is jealous! *giggles with Kitty*

**Sora: Uh...*gives everyone their favorite snack* k-keep up the good job!**

Rika: Thanks Sora! *hugs Sora and bites chocolate*

Swirly: YAY HERE IS MY REVIEW!

**Rika and Germany sitting in a tree, K- I- S- S- I -N- *whacked* Ouch...**

RIKA: AH! Um I mean! Whoa that song is… Umm interesting! *blushing and covers face with hands*

***smiles* Norway~! *glomps***

Norway: Oh my… *blushes*

**I like you Rika~! So tell Germany your feelings~!**

Rika: *blushes furiously* Um Germany…

Germany: Vhat is it?

Rika: *puts chocolate into Germany's mouth* I love you…

Germany: *trying to speak but chocolate is stuffed in his mouth* MMMMRHH *eats all chocolate* vhy did you do that?

Rika: *blushes* Um, I am nervous if you're going to talk if I said, I love you…

Germany: I love you too *kisses Rika's forehead*

Rika: *blushes and giggles*

Swirly: *taking pictures* MUAHAHA

***hugs Em* Nice it see you again!**

Em: *hugs Morgan* Yay! Nice to see you too!

***thinks* Hey, what should I take for a Fine Arts class next year? Dance or Graphic art? They both sound so cool! *high school is HUGE***

Rika: Now, come to think about it. I don't know too! I mean Graphic art is cool and amazing drawing on online and stuff or whatever, and dance is cool to move your body around and be a hell of a dancer. So I got nothing! *shrugs*

**POCKY! *eats chocolate pocky* Yum~**

***gives hostesses a pretty necklace* Now we are all connected! *evil glint***

Rika: Muhaha! *dark angel wings come out of back*

Irene: *shows horns and smiles evilly*

Kitty: *gets out axe*

Swirly: *shows fangs and claws*

Em: *dark aura comes and gets out knifes*

Rika: So how do we use our anger against too?

Everyone: France

All Hostesses: PERFECT!

France: HELP ME! *getting tortured*

**-Later on there was blood everywhere on the walls but it was clean after everything was perfectly normal-**

**GUYS! Someone needs to sing Taylor swift! She's awesome!**

Rika: *sings to Germany* you belong to me! Oh you belong to me! *hugs Germany*

**I'm done gu- Oh! Em kissa Italy!**

**NOW I'm done!**

Em: *kisses Italy* Hehe! I love you Italy! *hugs Italy*

Italy: I love you too Em! *hugs Em back*

Kitty: YAY MY DARE!

**Guys I don't love England like THAT, just as a parent. I'm in love with... *mumble* I'm in love with... *whisper* I'm in love with ROMANO! ROMANO, DAMNIT! *mad blush* I need caffeine. *drinks a few cups of coffee* PERFECT!**

Rika: You also need to calm down too! *pats Kitty's back*

**America: Just cuz I wanna see this, go to an ATM, get money and when it comes out scream 'I WON! I WON!**

Rika: America, here's my credit-card go to an ATM and get 200 dollars for me.

America: *puts card into ATM and 200 dollars come out from ATM*

I WON! I WON! *fists pumps into the air*

Rika: CALM DOWN! Besides it my money! I need to buy more food in the food court *makes order to buy more food in the food court*

**France: I really, really, really hate you. Jump into a pit full of spikes and honey. The honey will attract black bears that will eat your battered body. Then I get to take what ever is left, burn it, throw the ashes into 12 chests, send one to each planet, one to the sun and the moon and incinerate the last one with laser guns. Don't worry, I'll revive you and we can repeat this painful process again and again!**

**-LATER ON-**

Rika: How many times he's doing this?

Kitty: About millions of times.

Rika: Oh…

**Japan: Give yourself some kitty ears and a tail. I wonder how Greece would like it...**

Japan: Meow.

Greece: OMG IT SO FLUFFLEH!

Everyone: *rolling on the floor laughing their butts off*

**Russia: in Soviet Russia, one becomes YOU!**

Russia: Da, it one becomes me- wait what?

Kitty: AH HA! So you're now yourself but you're not in Mother Russia anymore!

Russia: NOOOOOOO!

**South Korea: Stupidity originated in Korea Da-ze.**

Rika: So that means my pillow from South Korea?

South Korea: No, but your chest is.

Rika: *gets out scythe* you saying?

South Korea: Nothing…

Rika: *puts back scythe* I see…

**Everyone: *sings* what would you do~ for a Klondike Bar?**

**THE GAME! XD! THE GAME! XD! THE GAME! THE CAKE IS A LIE! THE GAME! XD XD XD**

Rika: *laughing ass off* OMG WOW REALLY FROM PORTAL? AHAHA! And I don't really know what do for a Klondike Bar, I don't drink.

Irene: Here is from Luckysee12

**heeeello my hetalians! I want to be a host! I should tell you what I look like, huh? I have side wept bangs to my right side, and blonde hair to my chin, covered by a grey knit hat, I wear a pair of well-worn jeans, a black tank top (like Germany's but with a little lace) and a grey hoodie. I'm also one of the states! Minnesota to be exact. Now that that's out of the way, let's do some dares!**

Rika: Welcome!

Lucky: *comes out of backstage and waves*

**England: I dare you to tell America that you're pregnant- with Switzerland's baby :3 no one is allowed to let America or Switzerland know that this was a dare until afterwards**

Rika: KITTY WHY IS YOUR DAD PREGNANT? AND WHY IT'S SWITZERLAND'S BABY? SO SWITZERLAND IS YOUR MOM?

Kitty: I DON'T KNOW? AND NO! HE'S NOT MY MOM! UM… WHAT DO WE DO?

Lucky: Guys calm down! It's just only a dare!

Kitty and Rika: Oh…

England: America you wanker! I am pregnant and it's Switzerland's baby!

America and Switzerland: WHAT!

**Germany: go get some action with your favorite host! Go into the closet and get as steamy as the rating will allow!**

Rika: *gets blindfolded* Dam *gets toss into the closet*

Kitty: This rating will be up or not!

-In closet-

Rika: *takes off blindfold* Hmm, Lucky said something about getting steamy… Hmm

Germany: Do you know what does it mean? *takes off shirt*

Rika: PSH! I DO KNOW! Good thing I got this machine that works and hot steam comes out to make it steamy *turns on button and steam fills the whole closet*

**-Outside of Closet-**

Kitty: WHY NO ACTION? *flips table*

Swirly: I WANNA FLIP TABLES TOO! ARGH! *flips table*

Lucky: I give her a hint *opens closet and sees Rika playing poker with Germany* RIKA! One hint! Take off your shirt! *shuts door*

Rika: *uses What the F face* Um, it's not that hot… But ok *unbuttons and takes off shirt*

**-Later on, while something happens between Rika and Germany in the closet-**

Rika: *opens closet door* that was the most lovable day I ever had!

Germany: Agree!

**Japan: I want you to kiss your favorite host**

Japan: I don't have any favorite host, sorry

Rika: *holds Japan's hand* Japan just let it out! Just kiss someone! *has serious eyes that is twinkling*

Japan: R-Rika… I… *kisses Rika full on the lips*

Swirly: OMG!

Kitty: Oh crap, EVERYONE HIDE! GERMANY IS GOING TO LOOSE IT! *goes into closet*

Em: *digs a hold and hides*

Swirly: *goes into closet with Kitty*

Irene: *goes into closet*

Sora: *goes into another closet*

**-In closets-**

Kitty: I think everything is fine now. *open closet door and sees a bomb going towards Kitty* Oh crap! *closes door* Maybe a few minutes few stop

**-There was a war between Japan and Germany, Rika was there standing frozen, after war was over everything it was normal-**

**Russia: as soon as Germany and a certain host are out of the closet, it's our turn. I'm 'becoming one!**

Russia: Da, you will become one with Russia! *drags Lucky into closet*

**Romano: you have to tell France 'take me now! I need you' you can't harm him, and neither can anyone else**

**France: you can't have sex with Romano. Yet.**

Romano: Take me now! I need you!

France: Ohonhonhon- WHAT? I CAN'T? NOOO! *jumps off cliff*

Rika: I guess this is it! Bye everyone! *waves* REVIEW!

Swirly: Make sure to dare Rika go to the closet with German- *gets whacked* Ow!

Rika: Um, it wasn't me! *hides rice paddle behind back whistling*

Chibi Hetalia: WE WILL BE WAITING! *waves*


	7. MOO! Dares!

Kitty: Where is Rika?

Swirly: I don't know! She has been missing for 10 minutes and the show already started.

Rika: *comes through wall wearing black and white laced Lolita, eyes look sleepy* Sorry if I am late, there were vampires out there… *twitches*

Em: Come on! Let's go! *dragging Rika's arm*

Let's start with my dare!

***walks in wearing a black long sleeved dress***

**China: *cuddles panda* Thank you! I'll take good care of it!**

China: Your welcome ~ aru!

**I mad at note of my friends and she acts like France so... *cuts off France's head* There. I killed Medusa!**

Rika: Does she flirt with boys? *cocks head to side of confusion*

Kitty: DON'T LOOK AT THE EYES!

Lucky: *looks at France head* F*ck! I looked at his eyes but I am not turn into stone so yeah! *holds Russia's hand*

Belarus: *growls and secretly holds knife*

Rika: *eyes open to serious* **GO AWAY YOU DEMON!** *holds magic spell book and electric shocks of lighting strikes Belarus* *eyes came back to sleepy eyes and looks down frowning*

**Italy: You really like me? *hugs Italy* Yay! Can you help me make some pasta?**

Italy: Ve~ of course Em, I love you and sure I will help you make pasta! *hugs Em*

**Germany: Kiss your love!**

Germany: Ja, fine… *kisses Rika's cheek*

Rika: *eyes widen and touch cheek*

Swirly: Yay! Here my review!

***hi fives Lucky* Awesome!**

**Rika! Why do all the guys like you? *sobs***

**someone likes me, right?**

Rika: *looks up at Swirly with sleepy eyes and smiles* of course someone likes you. And besides I think Norway is checking you out…

Norway: *winks at Swirly*

***eats chocolate bar* I love chocolate...**

**Dude! We need some yaoi! France, go rape one if the guys.**

France: Ohonhonhonhon! *puts hand on England*

Kitty: *eyes glint* GET AWAY FROM MY DAD! *gets out axe and starts chases France*

France: Fine than I put my hands on Germa-!

Rika: *eyes turn shiny ruby red and everything darkens* **don't even dare!** *gets out gun* *Lights brighten and eyes turn regular color*

France: Fine, let's go Austria.

Hungary: YOU DIE! *gets out Frying pan*

France: UGH FINE! I DO MYSELF! *goes into closet*

**INCEST! Heh that was all...**

***glares at Kitty* you made Mr lose the game! Hey, give me cake. It better not be a lie!**

Kitty: Ok, fine. *gives Swirly cake*

Rika: *eats chocolate* omn mon nom!

***has a fat black and white cat appear* Hi Tinkerbell~! How's my little cutie? ~**

Tinkerbell: Meow~!

***pushes Rika in the closet* Germany, go have dome sexy time with her! *locks Japan outside***

Japan: *gets out sword and stabs door* Let me IN!

**-In closet-**

Rika: *cuddling with Germany*

**There was a vampire scene between Rika and Germany; Rika was so embarrassed to type it out so she tells you here. Germany ish dah vampire and bite Rika and kisses her. END OF SMEXY TIME! And no Rika isn't a vampire when she get bitten she is still a celestial angel goddess, she just gives away her magical blood to help.**

Japan: *cuts door in half* RAWR!

**-And there goes another war between Germany and Japan-**

*bites pizza* yuck. *continues eating*

Rika: Why are you still eating it even though it tastes nasty?

Swirly: I don't know! *shrugs and keeps on eating*

Irene: Here is a review from Emmy3967

**Hey! Here are some dares from me, Mari!**

**1) Iggy: EAT A BOWL OF PICKLE ICECREAM!**

England: Don't call me Iggy! And bloody hell!

*eats bowl of pickle ice cream* Bleh! This tastes horrible!

**2) Canada: Throw Kuma-something out of a window.**

Canada: *throws the Kuma-something out of a window* Like that?

**3) Hungary (Truth): What's your favorite Hetalia yaoi pairing? (Mine is either PruCan or GerIta)**

Rika: *twitches* Gerlta… *eats pocky strawberry favor*

Hungary: I say I like all yaoi parings!

**I'm out of ideas so, one last thingy; EVERYONE DO THE SHUFFLE THING LUKE THEY DID IN THAT MUSIC VIDEO FOR PARTY ROCK ANTHEM!**

Everyone: *shuffles to Party Rock Anthem*

Lucky: MUAHAHA MY MOTHERF*CKING REVIEW!

Rika: Can't wait to see!

**Hiiiii~! It's me again! Rika, I think you got my attitude awesomely right! France, I'm sorry about the 'no sex' thing, but i was doing it for your best interests! If I didn't, then Spain would kill you. I honestly like you. Nooooooooow for the dares...**

**Germany: You have to trade your underwear with someone else for the round :3**

**Germany and Prussia switched underwear**

Prussia: THIS UNDERWEAR ISN'T AWESOME!

Hungary: GET USE TO IT!

**Prussia: kiss the next person who walks in the door**

Rika: *Thinks* this is a chance that Swirly that get likes by a guy! Hey Swirly GO THROUGH THE DOOR!

Swirly: Why?

Rika: JUST GO THROUGH IT!

Swirly: *goes through door and gets kissed by Prussia*

*blushes*

**Romano: Put an ice cube in your underwear and leave it there until it melts**

Romano: It's so F*CKING COLD! *wet spot appears on Romano pants* AARGH!

**Sweden: Run around and scream 'Help! My wife has run away!'**

Sweden: Help! My wife has run away! Help!

Rika: *brings Finland* I found her!

**Japan: glomp the person you like most in the room and whisper 'I used to be a woman' in their ear**

Japan: *glomps Greece and whispers into his ear* I use to be a woman…

Greece: *screams, flings Japan off back and runs away crying*

**Italy: take off another player's sock with your teeth**

Italy: Ve~ ok! *bites Em's sock and tries to take it out*

Em: Um, is this necessary? *blushes*

**Switzerland:**

Rika: I see no dare for Switzerland… *astonish*

**America: talk to England about something boring and serious (like the history of automated voice machines) but say everything in your 'sexy' voice and make moaning noises**

America: So like a long time ago, there were use to be a war between England and America *moans*

England: BLOODY HELL! *screams and runs of scared*

**England: Throw a marshmallow into one of the host's shirts until you make it in, and then fish it out with your teeth. :3 but the host can't be Rika because I don't want a WWIII**

Rika: No I wouldn't start WW|||, I am fine but Germany and Japan would.

**France: you get to share pasta with Italy like in 'lady and the tramp' and no one is allowed to hit/kill/maim/dismember/castrate/harm/severely wound/minor wound/shoot/hurt in any emotional, mental, or physical way when you love/molest/rape/fuck Italy. But if you do, it has to be in the closet. You can thank me later**

France: Ohonhonhonhon! *eats pasta with Italy like Lady and the Tramp and brings him to the closet*

Em: NO! NOT MY ITALY! *gets out knifes and start clawing the closet door*

**Russia: you are such a good f*ck, you know that, right? I want to become one again, and we get to be a couple like rikaxgermany. Hear that? He's mine b*tches. *fist pump* F*CK YEAH! Heeheehee... Well Rika, I hope these dares were the kind you were looking for. I wish upon you good health in your relationship with a certain German, and good sex of course ;) *grabs Russia's ass, and his scarf pulling him to my level* let's go, my little boy-toy!**

Rika: *blushes* Thanks Lucky! Also don't you have to worry about Belarus!

Belarus: NO BROTHER MUST MARRY ME! *comes lounging at Lucky*

Rika: **DIE DEMON**! *summons dark magic against Belarus*

**-Later On-**

Rika: *eating pocky* MON NOM OMN! Eat pocky with me Germany!

Germany: *bites other end and read random newspaper*

Swirly: OOH! *giggles* this is the end guys! Make sure to dare Rika with-! *get whacked again* Ow!

Rika: Why? *uses epic pounding face*

Swirly: Because it's funny to tease you with your crush!

Kitty: Mew mew!

Em: Pasta! ~

Random Rika: PO-TA-TOES! *throws a random potato into a bowl and randomly runs away*

Chibi Hetalia: MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! *waves good-bye*

Irene and Sora: ZE END!


	8. Yay for Short dare chapter or whatever!

Rika: *comes in a light color lavender dress that goes to knees with no sleeves with purple flats* Hi guys! I am back, but only Lucky and Swirly review and I was bored.

*drinks Pepsi bottle*

Swirly: Yay! Here's my review!

**Me: I was c-checked out by Norway-San? *faints***

Rika: Heck yeah you were, and what? *stares at Swirly on the ground fainted* Are you ok? *tosses water on Swirly* Oh crap! Didn't mean to do that!

Swirly: *legs turn into a mermaid tail*

Rika: *gets blow dyer and blows on mermaid tail*

**Swirly: *legs come back to normal but still on the floor pass out***

**?: *boy who looks like Morgan appears* She fainted again...? *sweat-drop* I guess I'll read the dares Morgan wrote...**

Rika: *stares at boy with 'What the F' face* who are you?

Kitty: You see!

**America- Marry... England? *rips list* I'm doing this my way! I dare you guys not to allow any yaoi to happen! Oh! *kills France* Thank the embodiment of Greenland!**

Hungary: HEY! *gets frying pan* THERE WILL BE YAOI! And also thanks for killing France.

**Me: *I wake back up* Huh? Duncan! Why are you here?**

**Duncan: You fainted, so I took over! Can I help host here?**

**Me: Please don't let my brother be a host!**

**Duncan: I'm random! And much better than Morgan!**

Rika: Dunno… He did kill France, but I am thinking still he can sit at that couch and eat popcorn also watch TV. *points at Couch with popcorn and drink that includes with TV* that's now the new waiting room if I let you in.

Kitty: Since when we had a waiting room?

Rika: I just made one up.

Duncan: *sits on couch turns on TV, and eats popcorn.*

Lucky: Here's my review!

**I'm baaaack~! Sorry about the Switzerland dare. I was gonna give him one but I think I forgot to type it down...but anywaaaays~ let's give you guys some dares and truths!**

**Dares:**

**England: I want you to scream 'I AM A TRANVESTITE! HEAR ME ROAR!'**

England: *grumbles* I AM TRANVESTITE HEAR ME ROAR!

Everyone except Lucky: *stares at England with What the F*ck faces*

England: It was a dare!

**Romano: I want you to French kiss the people you most like who's in the room**

Romano: *French kiss Kitty*

Kitty*: *blushing*

**France: You get to kiss the person you like most in the room (but no rape this time, so you won't get killed)**

France: Hmm, I love everyone in this room but I kiss the most beautiful host! *about to kiss Rika*

Rika: RAWR! *kicks France next to America*

France: Oh well… *kisses America*

America: *twitching* NO!

**Germany: I want you to take Gilbird from Prussia, without him knowing you took Gilbird, and when Prussia asks where Gilbird is take out a peep (the Easter candy one) and bite off the head.**

Germany: *secretly steals Gilbird from Prussia*

Prussia: *feels head* Where is Gilbird?

Germany: *takes out peep and bites head off*

Prussia: WHY ARE YOU EATING GILBIRD? YOU UNAWESOME! YOU DIE WEST! Keseseses! *kisses Rika*

Rika: *frozen with stern face*

**-There was War between Prussia and Germany- (Aw! Poor siblings)**

**America: Randomly grope someone**

America: *gropes England*

England: AWAY YOU BLOODY GIT! *shoves America*

**Rika: I dare you to have good smexy time with Germany, because I like you two.**

Rika: *pushes Germany* to the bedroom!

Em: When there was a bedroom?

Swirly: Since Rika updated things for the Truth and Dare.

**Truths:**

**Hungary: can you name the biggest reason why you love the person you love?**

Hungary: I love Austria, since he is handsome nice and talented. *drools*

**Switzerland: Why do you have so many guns? Do you have any romantic feeling towards Austria, Liechtenstein (not spelled right, I bet) or anyone else? Do you have an e-zone? I'm gonna touch it... *rubs England's eyebrows* because the reactions are so cute :3**

Rika: *comes out of bedroom with laptop in hands* I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING THAT SWITZERLAND HAVING AN E-ZONE!

Germany: *comes out* Why you stop?

Rika: Cause, I want to know Switzerland's e-zone. *keeps on searching on laptop*

England: Aaaaaah… Get your hands away from my eyebrows…

Lucky: Nevah!

Switzerland: I have guns because I get paid, be stronger, and look sexy. And maybe I do have feelings for Liechtenstein… *blushes and looks away*

**Germany: How much do you love Rika on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest? Do you like German sparkle parties? Do you use bondage gear with Rika? Do you have pictures of you and Rika with bondage gear?**

Germany: I do not like German sparkle parties, I like 10 on the scale or maybe more, and maybe I do have a bondage gear… *secretly shows pictures to Lucky*

Lucky: *stares at pictures* It only shows you just staring at the camera hugging Rika with the bondage gear, while Rika just looking at some bakery across the street.

**Prussia: Why do you like cute thing so much, like Gilbird?**

Prussia: CAUSE CUTE IS AWESOME! RIGHT GILBIRDEE! Wait WHERE IS GILBIRD?

Germany: *eats peep*

Rika: I want some!

**Canada: What do you think is the reason why people don't notice you?**

Canada: Because I- *disappears*

Rika: CANADA WHY YOU DISAPPEAR? *sniffles*

**America: There are more Subway's than McDonald's, so do you like to eat Subway's subs too?**

America: Hell yah! Sandwiches are good too! *munches on 5 foot long Subway*

**France: Why is love so important to spread? Couldn't happiness be just as good?**

France: Why yes, Happiness can be spread but love… Needs to be spread too! *winks*

Kitty, Swirly, and Em: DIE FRANCE! *chases France away*

**England: Why do you drink so much? (God, am I catholic or protestant?)**

England: I drink when I am depressed or something like that… *drinks tea*

Rika: How should I know Lucky? *shrugs*

**I hope these were good ones too! Keep doing what you do!**

Rika: Thanks Lucky! *hugs Lucky*

Germany: *drags Rika back to the bedroom and locks door*

Rika: Hey!

Japan: *gets out katana and starts stabbing door* Let me IN!

Everyone except Japan: ZE END! *Everyone start singing Bad Apple*

Random Rika: **MELTDOWN! Rika doesn't own Bad Apple, Just Be Friends (last 2 chapters) and Meltdown except me and herself.**


	9. DARE PEAR!

Rika: *comes in wearing a black mini skirt with white blouse with a black tie while having black' n ' white stocking with black vans* I feel like I am wearing Hatsune Miku's concert clothes for Rolling girl. ANYWAYS! I AM BACK! *poses* Also this is my new outfit

Lucky: Here's my review from 4 in the morning!

Rika: Oh god *twitches* How can you wake up so early? I can only wake up at 5!

**And I'm back yet again! I dedicate so much time to this... it's 4 in the morning where I am, but you guys deserve it! ok, I'm gonna need more dares for you guys... ok here we gooooo~**

**Prussia: [truth] do you swallow or spit?**

Prussia: I spit! In an awesome way! *spits at a vase*

**Austria: I dare you to sing 'Never gonna give you up' by Rick Astley**

Austria: *clothes turn into Rick Astley and puts on glasses* I am never gonna give you up! Never let you down! And hurt you!

Hungary: *eyes glitter and drool*

**Switzerland: I dare you to give me some chocolate.**

Switzerland: Fine. *gives chocolate to Lucky*

Lucky: *eats it chocolate* omn mon nom!

**Germany: I dare you to do the usual. But spice it up a bit this time.**

Rika: *gets drag into the bedroom* I want to watch TV!

**-It was very smutty between Rika and Germany-**

Rika: Spice! *pets little bunny* (Len's inference in the video Spice!)

**France: I want you to talk to someone, and whenever you need to make a point, pelvic thrust.**

France: You see here America! *pelvic thrust in front of America*

America: Elvis… *sniffles*

**Romano: I dare you to have some yaoi happy times with Japan just for the crack pairing factor. :3**

Romano: *kisses Japan and hugs him*

Japan: *eye twitches* why?

Rika: Oh god, I let kiss and yaoi and all but sometimes you must be in the yaoi bedroom! *kicks Romano and Japan into Yaoi bedroom*

**Italy: I want you to grab someone's e-zone.**

Italy: *pets Rika hair*

Rika: *shivers and falls asleep*

Lucky: So her e-zone is petting her hair? Oh well!

**America: it's not 5 feet its five meters pffft can't believe I did that... I'm dying from too much laughing, lol. Ok I dare you to grab France's ass and say 'Let's do it in England's seat like last time**'

Rika: I THOUGHT IT 5 FEET LONG! THEY LIED TOO ME! *shoves sandwich in America's mouth*

America: *eats whole sandwich* Thanks Rika! -grabs France a**- Let's do it in England's seat like last time!

France: Ohonhonhon!

England: HEY YOU WANKERS! THAT IS MY SEAT!

**England: I want you to make me some scones because I seriously like scones. (My friends think I'm weird, but I really do like scones)**

Rika: scones are good! I love taro flavor!

England: Finally! Someone loves my scones! *cries and happiness while making scones and gives scones to Lucky*

Lucky: *eats scones* doesn't taste that bad!

**Greece: I want to give Turkey a seductive lap dance**

Rika: *kicks Greece and Turkey into yaoi bedroom*

Greece: *gives lap dance to Turkey in a seductive way*

**-Later someone was screaming-**

**Japan: I want you to French kiss England. It has to last at least 30 seconds and if you don't last that long, you have to restart adding ten seconds for each time you have to restart.**

Japan: This will ruin my reputation but at least it grabs attention… Or not… *French kisses England*

**England: *Frozen* I can't! *French kisses Japan***

**Russia: I think you know the drill by now. *French kisses* thaaaaank you France for your wonderful gift to the world, you damn frenchie. For this wonderful invention I grant you a blow-up doll, and a box of Germany's p*rnos (like you need them, with Rika around. Dat ass) I hope these ones are good, too and thanks for the hug!**

Rika: *stops eating pocky* So Germany watches me every time? *has a stern 'What the F' face* AND FRANCE GOING TO WATCH ME?

France: Ohonhonhon! Thank you! I surely well love Rika well!

**-War has now started between Germany, France, and Rika-**

Rika: *standing on a hill next to Germany while holding a scythe* We WON!

Everyone except France: *cheers*

Em: Here's my dare!

Rika: I put your reviews together!

**Em: My friends have arrived!Em: I have brought my friends Daphne and Celeste!**

**Daphne: Hola!**

**Celeste: ...hi.**

**Em: Prussia, my friend Daphne likes you!**

Prussia: Kesesseses! Someone likes me west!

Germany: At least my person owns this show and holds a scythe in her hands.

Rika: *gets out scythe and shows license*

**-Silence-**

**Daphne: Do you have to tell EVERYONE?**

**Em: ...Yes. Japan, Celeste likes you! Now onto dares and such;**

Japan: Thank you Celeste, I appreciate that you like me. *smirks trying to get attention*

Rika: *cuddles with Germany* Nya~!

**Norway- Tell Morgan how you feel about her!**

Norway: I love you Morgan.

Swirly: *faints*

Rika: *brings Swirly to waiting room* Morgan wake up!

Swirly: Huh? *gets up*

Rika: Don't faint when you get nervous! Just accept it ok? *hugs Swirly*

Swirly: Ok…

**Morgan- *points to necklace* everyone else needs these!**

Swirly: Of course! Everyone does! *wears necklace*

Everyone: *wear necklace*

Random Rika: CONNECTION! *rides away on a motorcycle*

**Romano- Who do you like?**

Romano: *mumbles* Kitty…

Kitty: *blushes and eyes goes wide open*

**All hostesses- We are going on dates! Daphne shall go with Prussia and Celeste will go with Japan while the rest of us go with whoever we want! Put someone random in charge then let's get out of here!**

Rika: Irene! You're in charge! *goes into changing room and comes out into a bright lavender dress that goes to knees with no sleeves* let's go Germany!

Irene: Well I guess I am in charge! *claps hand together*

**-Later everyone had dates and it was fun-**

Rika: I am back! *flings door open*

Hostess: *comes back from dates*

Swirly: MY REVIEW!

**Duncan: Morgan, why did you faint?**

**Morgan: That happens when I'm embarrassed!**

**Duncan: So you faint when you're embarrassed and ramble when you're scared? Interesting. Morgan, go kiss Norway.**

**Morgan: *blush* *faints***

Rika: *wakes up Morgan and makes her kiss Norway*

Swirly: *blushes and faints*

**Duncan: I torture my sister so well. But why can't I ban yaoi? I hate it! It's disturbing...**

Rika: BECAUSE! People need it! Even this show! If there is no Yaoi than this show will be boring! **But I BAN GerIta.**

Kitty: Why?

Rika: *brings out a video clip*** Also while reading this part listen to Deep Sea Girl by Hatsune Miku!**

**-Video clip starts-**

**Some random person who review – Germany I dare you to kiss Italy!**

Germany: Ja, fine *kisses Italy*

Rika: *stares while Germany kisses Italy and starts shaking*

Kitty: Are you ok Rika?

Rika: *looks down and bangs cover eyes and tears go down face* I am fine… NO I AM NOT! *jumps out of window and sinks into an ocean*

Swirly: Rika!

Rika: *splashes into ocean and whole outfit turns into a black long black dress and sinks very deep*

Kitty: *looks out at window* No wonder she was twitching at the review, Morgan help her!

Swirly: On it! *jumps out of window; dives into ocean, and legs turn into a mermaid tail* Rika I am coming for you!

Rika: *looks up and see Morgan* Morgan… *tears start to fall and sink deeper into the darkness* (Rika: That's how my wings color change when I get mad! Em: Shh! Keep on going with the story! And it's also getting sadder! *sniffles*)

Swirly: *lends out hand to Rika* Grab on!

Rika: *thinks* (Why would I ever go up again? I know I have a Truth or Dare, but I guess he won't love me anything more… Since I sink deep in the ocean, but I have made my choice I know who I really love…) *reaches hand and grabs onto Swirly*

-Later Morgan and Rika were in the Truth or Dare place-

Kitty: Are you ok Rika?

Rika: Yes, I am fine… I have made my choice… I am going with Japan…

**-Tape explodes cause of Germany-**

Kitty: HEY WE WERE GETTING INTO MORE GOOD PARTS!

Germany: We still have to do a Truth and Dare! Duh!

Rika: Right! *hugs Germany*

**Morgan: *wakes up* Never ban yaoi! *blinks* Rika, you turned me into a mermaid? I guess I can forgive you... *jumps in pool* this is fun! *changes the color of the water***

Rika: Thanks! I was trying to wake you up, but I realize you were a mermaid when water hits you so I turn you back! *shrugs and walks away*

**Duncan: *backs away slightly* you are strange...**

**Morgan: And you're not? Kitty! Go kiss Romano! *slightly sad because Romano is favorite, but is glad he at least likes Kitty***

Rika: You're strange! How come you don't have any powers? If you have powers to ban Yaoi, I swear I will torture you with France in the closet…

**Duncan: Japan, why were you attacking the door earlier? *doesn't know about crush***

Japan: You don't need to know… *covers blush and checks if Rika was looking*

**Morgan: *sighs* you know what! I give! I you permission to make Duncan a host. Besides, he'll keep coming back anyways...**

**Duncan: *cheers* Woohoo!**

**Morgan: *face-palms***

Rika: DON'T BAN YAOI! IF YOU DO I GIVE YOU YURI! *shows a picture of Belarus kissing Hungary*

Duncan: Umm…

Rika: That's right.

Germany: *drags Rika into bedroom and locks the door*

Japan: *gets out katana and stabs door* WHY YOU KEEP ON BRINGING HER TO THE BEDROOM? DO I GET A CHANCE?

Swirly: DARE RIKA WITH GERMANY INTO THE BEDROOM!

Rika: *screams inside bedroom* NOOOO! Why can't I do just kissing?

Lucky: Scream his name!

Kitty: *sweat-drops* Hehe! Review next time!

Prussia: ZE END! *closes book*

China: Rika doesn't own deep sea girl or Hatsune Miku ~ aru!

**Chibi Crew: We will be waiting!**


	10. Spice happens

**~some magical warning comes up~**

**Warning: There will might be a little smutty show, and war**

**~Magical sign disappears~**

Rika: I am back! Also I am working on a picture of the song Magnet Luka and Miku, I am going to put special people in the picture. Ohohoh! *blushes and smiles*

Lucky: My review! Now!

**Yea, I'm back agaaaaain. When I said it was four in the morning, I meant I stayed up until 4, I just now woke up, and it's 2 in the afternoon. My mom is so mad at me :3 but waking up at 4 is ungodly, hell I hate waking up before 10. Ok, you're gonna want more dares, right? Well I'll have to give you some, because I'm awesome like that.**

Rika: At my place it's 1 pm.

**Canada: I want you to dress up like a lumberjack, cuz lumberjacks are sexy.**

Canada: *blushes* Um ok… *dresses into a lumberjack*

**Germany: I dare you to kiss the host you like most after Rika. (Don't be mad at me Rika, I'm just curious)**

Rika: It's ok… I don't mind Germany kissing someone else. *smiles with sleepy eyes and tiny tears come down face* Besides Japan is here for me to comfort me…

Japan: *smirks and puts arm around Rika*

**-War has begun-**

**Sealand: I want you to say that you'll never be a nation**

Sealand: NOOOOOOO! I SHALL LIVE AND STAY STRONG! *gets out shotgun*

Rika: DAM SEALAND! PUT THAT THING AWAY!

**Prussia: I want you to eat a green bunny peep in front of England and say 'Flying Mint Bunnies taste good'**

Prussia: *eats green bunny peep* Flying Mint Bunnies taste good!

England: YOU WANKER! WHY DID YOU EAT THE FLYING MINT BUNNY?

Lucky: Calm you're a** down England! It was only a dare!

**Switzerland: Thanks for the chocolate! I would like you to kiss who ever you have a crush on!**

Switzerland: You're welcome *kisses Lichtenstein*

**Truth**

**Turkey: Did you enjoy that lap dance? Don't deny the feelings!**

Turkey: Maybe, maybe not… *mumbles*

**France: Have you ever actually had sex? Because it seems that you've only made attempts.**

France: Maybe I did, I think I did it on girls…

Rika: *gets out scythe*

Kitty: *puts Rika's scythe away* No not anyone here…

Rika: *crosses arms* No fair…

**The Baltics: Why do you think Russia is so scary? He's really sweet to me, and I think his 'scary' face is cute. **

Rika: *looks for the Baltics* I don't see them!

Lucky: Maybe they are just shy!

**Well, I should wrap this up. I'll keep giving you dares; you keep giving me screen time. Have fun dudes**

Rika: You're welcome Lucky! *hugs Lucky* *whispers to Lucky* I think you should maybe give more dares with me with Germany or Japan… *looks around*

Swirly: Ahem! It's now my time to a review!

Duncan: And mine too!

Rika: Oh shush!

**Duncan: What do you mean why don't we have powers?**

**Morgan: I have awesome authoress powers! *has Romania appear* See!**

**Duncan: Fine, I won't ban the yaoi...**

**Morgan: Yay! You know those necklaces? When I press this *points to a red stone bracelet* you will run up to your crush and declare your love for them. Though it may make you a bit horny...**

Rika: Ooh! Pretty!

**Duncan: You WOULD make something like that... You know, I want to see what happens if Japan kisses Rika.**

Duncan: *uses awesome face and presses red stone bracelet to make Japan kiss Rika*

Japan: *runs up to Rika and kisses her* I love you Rika… *picks her up bridal style*

Rika: Um… *blushes and becomes speechless*

**Morgan: *hides* I don't want a World War V!**

Em: Well it's a lucky day, and it seems Germany mad right now…

**-War is now has begun (again)-**

Rika: *gets out scythe* STOP HAVING DAM WARS!

Kitty: No! Don't! It's interesting… *smirks*

**Duncan: Heh... So can Austria break a piano and set it on fire?**

Austria: Why I never! I shall not break a piano and let it on fire!

-Whole place turns darker-

Rika: *eyes glow amber red* **you shall do it or else…** *dark angel wings comes out of back and sprouts out making strong winds*

**-Everything turns brighter-**

Austria: *shivering* uh, ok! *gets fire and burns piano and get out a bat and breaks it* *sniffles*

**Morgan: *looking at fire* Kyahaha...Rika, do you want to be a magical creature? I can take you to a moon pool and make you a mermaid~**

Rika: It's fine Morgan… Because I am a magical creature already… *smiles and angel wings come out, on side black and one side white*

**Duncan: You watch too much H2O... Should I delete the recordings?**

**Morgan: No! I wanna watch the third season! *plays with some water by having change colors***

**Duncan: *sighs* There is something wrong with you... And you wonder why you don't have a lot of friends who live near us...**

**Morgan: *pouts* Jerk...**

Rika: it's ok Morgan… *hugs Morgan*

Duncan: I am still wondering what will happens if Japan really did kissed Rika6

Japan: *holds Rika hand*

Rika: What is it?

Duncan: *presses red stone bracelet and runs away giggling*

Japan: *kisses Rika and carries her to the bedroom*

Rika: Um… Japan… Is this necessary?

Japan: *takes off shirt* Spice!

-There were things happen between Japan and Rika-

SPICE ~!

Germany: *shooting door open*

Kitty: *sweat-drops*

**Morgan: ZE END!**


	11. IT'S MYSTERY TIME!

Rika: *sings* Come on baby! Look at me now! I am being all serious!

Kitty: Here is a review from _**Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017**_

**Short Neko walks out) Nyaa~! ("Yo!") Nyaa mew meow nyaa! ("Only Greece can really understand me. Have everything in quote marks said by him, please!") Nyaaa~! ("Dare times~!")**

**China-... (Blushes) Purr, nyaa. ("I like you.") Nyaooooow~? ("Date me please?")**

Greece: Here what she said you China "I like you china, can you date me please?"

China: of course I will ~ aru. *picks up phoenix-star*

**Greece- Nyaa~! ("Fish please~!)**

Greece: *gives fish to phoenix-star*

**Japancat/Japaneko- Mew. ("Brother.")**

Japan cat: Nya. ("Sister")

**Rika- Nyaow. Nyaa. Meow. HISS! ("You. Germany. Closest. NOW!")**

Rika: *pushes Germany into closet* the cat says so!

**Italy- Mew! ("Italy!")**

**Mew nya nya nya meow mew mew mew? ("Can I be a host please?") Nya mew mew meow nyaa~! ("I'll talk human if you do please~!") Arigato! Merci! Thank you! Danke! Any other language!**

Rika: *sights* We are kinda getting full but you can join, anyways people who are reading this, if you want to be host you must go to the waiting room unless I need you.

*points at waiting with couches, drinks, food, and big flat screen TV's*

Morgan: Here is form but her name is Alice.

**hiya can I show up for a chapter or two!~**

**not a host because I can only update on weekends...**

**name: Alice**

**appearance: albino, no shoes, black sleeveless dress that stops at knees, very short so often gets confused for a kid**

**likes: yaoi, yuri, Belarus, jpop, cats**

**dislikes: France**

**please note: everyone thinks I'm all innocent... but I'm not!**

**I'm human but, well I've done some badass shit.**

**Dares!**

**Belarus: play the pocky game with me *innocent face***

Belarus: Ok… *does a pocky game with Alice and kisses at the end*

**Belarus: accept my feelings! *Jumps on Belarus and hugs her tightly***

Belarus: Haha, ok!

Rika: Quick! Lucky while Belarus is distracted go with Russia!

Lucky: On my way! *takes Russia*

Truths!

**Russia: why does Belarus like you so much...? What's your secret! It's not fair! *cries***

Russia: I don't know, I just stay the same way…

**Poland: you're cool! I'm polish, but I'm also a bit of everything... (But mostly polish! ~) I live in America though~ I don't like it! Wah~**

Poland: Like omg thanks, you're so like my type! We should like hang out!

**Belarus: I love you! I love you!**

**Well, if its okay, can I show up regularly, but ill mostly just be on this site on weekends...**

**Belarus: I love you! I love you!**

Rika: Um, ok… But you can be at the waiting room just waiting until weekends… *points at waiting room*

Morgan: My review!

**Morgan: *smacks Duncan* Stop playing with my stuff before I lock you in a closet with France!**

**Duncan: I'll stop! I don't want to get raped!**

**Morgan: Good. Rika, I'm confused. Are you with Germany or Japan? Oh! AmeriBela time~!**

Rika: Well, I say I am with both… Who said I can't have 2 at the same time? *giggles and both drag Germany and Japan into bedroom*

Random Rika: Sorry but, lately Rika is getting really brainwashed and it's weird she is now making me normal… I MUST BE RANDOM! *shoves ice cream on forehead*

**Duncan: I'll support that... Hmm... Lucky should become a host. She pops in enough.**

**Morgan: Very true.**

Random Rika: Isn't she already host?

Lucky: Um, yeah… I am already host… Besides I get enough air time. Haha, come on let's go Russia… *drags Russia holding his scarf and hand*

**Duncan: *spark* everyone who considers Morgan... Attractive I guess *feels awkward*... Must kiss my sister on the cheek!**

**Morgan: *blush* I will kill you...**

Rika: *comes out* whoa… Didn't expect that… Anyways, isn't Norway checking you out? *winks*

Norway: *pats Morgan's head and kisses her on the cheek*

Swirly: *blushes and about to faint*

Rika: STOP FAINTING! *stops Morgan from fainting*

**Duncan: You can't! You'll get your music taken away!**

**Morgan: No! Not the music!**

**Duncan: *eats some pizza* I want to see some more wars. They are actually pretty funny.**

Rika: Don't even start war… I am not in the mood seeing it…

**Morgan: *slowly crawls to a pool and turns into a mermaid* I feel so embarrassed...**

Rika: it's ok Morgan! *white angel wings come out and lend hand out* don't feel embarrassed!

Lucky: Hey! Here's Em's review but instead her friend is doing it? Why?

**Daphne: Em is... Uh... Busy! Yeah so I shall take over for today! *sees everyone wearing necklaces* not you guys to! Oh well onto dares and such!**

**France- Jump off a cliff... NOW!**

France: Why? I told you I am too-! *gets pushed off cliff*

**Russia- You and Belarus become one!**

Rika: NO! RUSSIA AND LUCKY SHALL BECOME ONE! NOT BELARUS! BELARUS GETS ALICE!

Lucky: *smirks* that's right B(bleeps)! Russia become one with me!

Alice: Yeah! Belarus is mine!

**Prussia- May I hold Gilbird?**

Prussia: Of course you can! Don't drop him…

**Italy- Revenge for what Em said about me liking Prussia! Em loves you! She will not stop talking about you! She just goes on-**

Rika: NO DON'T ITALY! THAR SHALL HAVE WAR IF LOVERS HAD REVANGE! *gets out scythe*

**Em: What are you doing?**

**Daphne: Nothing? *hides behind Prussia***

**Em: You suck sorella.**

Lucky: Here's my review!

Rika: Must give Lucky more air-time! *eye twitches*

**Don't think I need an intro again... more germanyxrikaxjapan dares hmm? I'll work on it! Ok more dares, here we goooo!**

**Germany: Do a cartwheel naked :3**

Germany: Um, ok? *comes out nude and does cartwheel*

Rika: HOLY SH-(BLEEPS) WHY IN PUBLIC? OH! THAT JUST NASTY! *faints*

Lucky: Crap, maybe she did that on purpose to give me air-time… *checks Rika's pulse* Nope, she really did faint at least more airtime!

**China: Make out with (warning! crack pairing ahead) Prussia!**

Random Rika: Chehe! That's what you Daphne for telling Italy to get revenge on Em!

China: *makes out with Prussia*

**England: Wear cat ears**

Rika: *gets up* what happen?

England: *wearing cat ears* this isn't gentlemen like!

Lucky: Screw that! Get use to it!

England: *grumbles*

**I still wanna do crack pairings, so beware!)**

**Romano: make out with Cuba**

Rika: CRACK PAIRINGS FOR THE WIN! HIGH 5 LUCKY! *high five's with Lucky*

Lucky: *high five's back*

**Sealand: Go give England a kiss on the cheek and say 'I love you mommy engwand' (aww~)**

Rika: For some reason… On my computer they say that Sealand is spelt wrong! Haha!

Sealand: *epic pounding face* I STILL LIVE STRONG! *gives England a kiss on the cheek* I love you mommy enwand!

Lucky and Rika: Aw!

**Spain: I want you to make out with Austria**

**(last crack pairing I think)**

Lucky: I think Hungary accepted this…

Hungary: Muahahaha! *gets out video camera*

**Spain: *makes out with Austria***

Austria: *twitching*

**Prussia: go make out with Italy.**

**Ok now I want to do truths**

Prussia: My honor! *Sarcastic* *kisses Italy*

Em: *sniffles*

Rika: It's ok!

**Truth**

**Germany: Have you ever had sex/almost had sex with another guy?**

Kitty: I think you just asked a bad question…

Lucky: Why is that?

Morgan: *points at Rika* cause…

Rika: It reminds me of GerIta… *smiles and eyes turn dark amber red with red tears falling down face.*

Morgan: RIKA ARE YOU CRYING WITH BLOOD IN YOUR TEARS?

Rika: No… I am not dear… It called reflection of red eyes. Hehe… *everything comes in a dark background and holds a bunny holding a knife and a hat on it* Hi Miss. Alice…

Lucky: *slams door* Okay… I think we got her into her bad memories… So let's leave her alone singing Still Doll the ending in Vampire Knight!

**Prussia: Are you a bed intruder (lol) Out of everyone you've had sex with, who was the worst?**

Prussia: Hung-! *gets hit by frying pan by Hungary*

**Austria: How does it feel to have Silesia taken away by force? {lol...you are an ass}**

Austria: My! I would be upset!

Lucky: Blah blah! WHO FREAKING CARES!

**France: Who do you want to have sex with the most? The least?**

France: Well, I would have it on England and least I will maybe have it on America.

England: GO TO HELL YOU FROG!

America: What?

**Russia: How do you feel about me?**

Russia: I feel perfectly around since Belarus is gone now, da? *wraps hands around Lucky*

Lucky: F(bleep) YEAH!

**Rika: why are you going back and froth between Japan and Germany?**

Rika: Who say's I can't have two people? Hehe! They are mine! *gets dragged away by Japan and Germany*

**-Soon there was Spice going on-**

**Ok now I'll go and write some fanfics or something...**

Random Rika: See yah! *hugs Lucky* Now WHY IS RIKA ACTING SO STRANGE? WHY AM I SERIOUS? SOMEONE IS BRAINWASHING HER! Literally! I mean she would never claim herself evilly between Japan and Germany! I love both of them! Well it's her and I am her random side… It true though… But she would be thoughtless! She would be thinking about foods! SOMEONE HELP! *gets slap by Morgan* Thanks Morgan I am being too serious right now! *throws a random tomato at a pot*

Morgan: No problem!

Everyone: ZE END! *marches away like Hetalia style*


	12. Rika is back to normal!

Rika: Oh god… I am sleepy like a vampire… mmm I am going too… *falls on floor and sleeps*

Morgan: oh god, she drank too much Pepsi anyways HERE IS MY REVIEW! And it also got cut off.

**Duncan: *rubs head* I thought more than one person would kiss Morgan...**

**Morgan: *glare* I think my friend Julia did.**

**Duncan: Why do you... Yeah, I think she would.**

**Morgan: *whacks Rika* you can't date two guys! It's just wrong!**

Rika: *uses bit of energy* How come? I have favorites and I can't date them? Fine whatever… *magical stars appear wraps around body and stands up magically* *voice changes into a wiser Rika* Japan fate says we can be together, but destiny says no and besides I adore Germany than you do Japan. Gomen (sorry). *magical stars goes away and sleeps on floor*

Germany: *fists pumps into the air* Woot!

**Duncan: *sits next to Em* Hi.**

Em: PASTA ~!

**Morgan: *face-palm* I never saw the AmeriBela... *checks Rika for crack* Yep, as I thought. She has been filled with crack. *throws her in a different room and locks the door* Jut stay in there for a bit!**

**-In the Room-**

Rika: *wakes up* Uh? What happen? Oh well I go back to sleep *sleeps*

**Duncan: *dumps water on Morgan's head***

**Morgan: *now a mermaid* Why you little... *tries to move but fails***

**Duncan: *press gem Morgan's bracelet* Hahaha!**

**Morgan: *twitch* Must resist necklace... Norway~! I love you! *covers mouth and face-plants on the floor while blushing***

**-Wise Rika comes in-**

Wise Rika: *slaps Duncan with book* How dare you! Stop treating your siblings in a rude way!

Duncan: Who are you and why do you look like Rika?

Wise Rika: I am Rika, but I am a wiser version of her there are lots of Rika personalities inside of her but she use one of us, as emotions, to help her for the show. But we don't care if she use as power emotions. And also there is no such thing as evil Rika or bad Rika, and whatever bad behavior she has the only behavior other than good or nice is self minded Rika she doesn't know anything what's going on so yeah. I am done explaining you seen her on the show before.

**Duncan: This is so fun to watch. *walks towards door* I'm going for a bit. You guys want anything?**

**Morgan: YOUR DEATH YOU LITTLE TWERP!**

**Duncan: *sweat-drop* I can't buy that…**

**Morgan: POCKY!**

Wise Rika: Bring some medication for Rika I really need her to be ok…

Duncan: Sure whatever! *walks out door*

Lucky: Yes! MY REVIEW!

**I'm such an epic host huh? I am just awesome like that (suck it Prussia)! I get hugs, and Russia time, booyah! I'm gonna start out with truths because I seem to be able to think more truths up than dares.**

Morgan: True to that…

**Prussia: THOUGH, I AM STILL WAY AWESOME.**

Wise Rika: Shut it Prussia.

Rika: *comes out of door* ugh I feel horrible… *Sees Germany and starts blushing* hehe!

Wise Rika: **Yes! She is ok! And her love for Germany is ok too! Yay!**

Everyone: *cheers*

Lucky: Back to my review!

Truth:

**America: How do you feel about the American Idiot song?**

America: Really upsetting *sulks and plays video games with Tony*

**Canada: What about the Canadian Idiot song?**

Canada: I herd of it, but it was a parody so I guess its fine But the name is really upsetting *disappears*

**Prussia: Why are you awesome? Why aren't you amazing? Why that choice of words?**

Prussia: I am awesome because I am awesome! I may be gone on the map but I am awesome! This Prussian is staying alive and SHALL BE AWESOME!

**Switzerland: If you have a crush on your sister, doesn't that make you incestual? And a pedo? Then again, with some of the pairings around most people are *cough* Spain's a pedo *cough***

Spain: Did someone say I was a pedo?

Switzerland: NO! I AM NOT! I am just a brother with brotherly love… That's all… *mumbles*

**Austria: Do you still have that picture that Italy drew a mustache on?**

Austria: Yes, I have it wasn't artist like. *gets slaps by wise Rika*

Wise Rika: Don't deny the truth.

Austria: Fine, I haven't…

**Italy: Why a mustache?**

Italy: Make it macho like!

Em: You're cuter without the mustache!

**Hungary: If you love Austria, why did you two divorce? (Sorry if I hit a soft spot there...)**

Hungary: Well, it felt like… We had problems going on… and yeah…

**-Winds blow in-**

Duncan: Back with stuff!

Rika: *takes medication and feels better* Thanks Duncan, I felt horrible!

Duncan: No problem.

**France: Why do you live in my closet? (My joke with my friends is that France lives in my closet.)**

Rika: Sorry France died since I herd that news; I kind of killed him… Sorry.

**Cuba: What is your favorite flavor of ice cream? Mine is chocolate chip cookie dough :)**

Cuba: I got all kinds favorite ice cream flavors!

Rika: Can I have some ice cream!

Wise Rika:** See yah guys! She is back to normal even with her love with Germany and doesn't love Japan anymore, even though she forgot everything… But anyways! Bye! *disappears***

**Spain: Colonies are like children, and you had about ten colonies at one point, so you raised them all at once. How did you manage so many children? Why do you keep trying to touch Romano? He doesn't like it you know.**

Spain: It was hard, but I help those children with care, and also I just like teasing Romano! It's funny when he's mad!

**Romano: Why are you so mean to Spain? He raised you, and he's always nice to you, so why are you so hostile to him, and everyone else?**

Romano: He just pisses me off! Ok? He annoys me and everything! And that potato bastard!

Rika: What did you say about my Germany? *crosses arms*

Romano: ahh, never mind…

**Lichtenstein: Do you feel in anyway romantic towards your brother? I thought you just loved him in a brother-sister way, so do you love him any other way?**

Lichtenstein: Um well, I sometimes like him a romantic way and brother-sister way… *blushes*

**ok, I don't think I'm gonna do any dares this time, because I can't think of any (curse my brain!) Now, let's go big boy *walks away with Russia***

Rika: Make sure to have fun! *hugs lucky* I am glad that I am back to normal! Bye! *holds hand with Germany and walks to the park with him to have a picnic*

Everyone: ZEND! *walks away dancing to bad apple*

**Wise Rika: *appears with magical stars* Please review! *smiles and waves good-bye***


	13. DARING IS AWESOME!

Rika: What happen while I was brainwashed? *cocks head to the side*

Morgan: *sweat-drops* Oh boy, I think she lost her memories, but at least that's a good thing! Ha-ha! Now she is back with Germany!

Rika: What happen?

Kitty: Nothing… We were just watching drama…

Rika: Oh yeah guys, sorry for late chapter. Dam teachers with bunch of homework! Now let's go to Lucky's dare!

**So...I have a dead France in my closet... oh well what evah.**

**Ok my mind is still set on truth (i blame the economy) so here you gooooo!**

**Truth:**

**Italy: Why aren't you able to do things by yourself? Why can't you act more like an independent nation?**

Em: He's just too cute! And besides he can run fast and stuff! *hugs Italy*

Italy: Ve ~ yeah, like Emily said I can at least cook too!

**Romano: You do the same thing, but more with Spain. Why can't you two back up each other and be more independent?**

Romano: BECAUSE! Spain is always annoying! He's always in my way!

Spain: You wish, you always enjoy it while I tease you!

Rika: Lala! *brings Lucky to a room while holding a box of decorations*

Morgan: I wonder what's going on!

Kitty: Something is fishy around here…

**America: Have you ever gotten a star stuck in your head? (That's so badass lol)**

America: Oh hell, it was my ring-tone!

**England: How do you celebrate Christmas? Do you hang out with the North American brothers and France, do you spend it alone, or do you spend it with Scotland Wales and Northern Ireland?**

England: Why, I just spend time alone at a fireplace reading the greatest novels.

America: Lies! You always come every Christmas to come at our party to drink!

England: Wanker! If I really did!

Kitty and Rika: No fighting!

**Spain: Why do you like tomatoes so much? Did you know that the people in Greece eat the most tomatoes per capita?**

Spain: What? Then I must grow more tomatoes and sell it everyone in my country!

Romano: Psh, I stop you and eat them also use them for tomato pasta sauce.

Spain: Why you! Come here!

**-There was chasing time with Romano and Spain with theme music-**

Rika: *stop's music* Okay let's go back now.

**Greece: Did you know you also have the highest sex rate?**

Rika: *stares at Greece with 'What the F' face* WHUT?

Greece: Um, no! I didn't know! *pets kitten*

Japan: *eyes glint*

Rika: I see light… *eyes squint*

**Lichtenstein: So you have both feeling towards your brother, but what about other countries? Are you crushing on anyone else?**

Lichtenstein: Um, I don't how to answer that… *blushes*

**Austria: Do you sing in the shower? (Yea for randomness)**

Hungary: *opens bathroom door and everyone hears a song* Yep, he does.

**Prussia: What is the funniest way you've ever gotten in trouble (mine was giving a cop a doughnut XD )**

Prussia: When I accidentally ran into Rika and West's kissing moment, I had to get stitches after that punch. Dam you west! But I still live strong!

**Japan: So you like Rika, but she likes Germany. Is there anyone else for you to rebound to? *nudges a certain Greek***

Japan: *stares at nothing* I got nothing to love.

Em: Celeste likes you.

Rika: Kitty, Morgan, Em, and Lucky keep charge for the show for me I need to go somewhere to buy something.

All hostesses: Okay!

Rika: *gets into car with Germany and drives away*

**Canada: Are you addicted to maple syrup because that's what cover's up the taste of Iggy's cooking?**

Canada: Because, I really love maple trees means that I love maple syrup. It tastes good when on pancakes too! *disappears*

**America: Are you a McDonald's freak because of England's cooking?**

America: Nope not really, I like eating all kinds of fast food! *munches on burger*

**England: Again, I love your scones.**

England: thank you for accepting my scones. *bows down*

**France: So if your dead...I call your porn collection *France rises from the dead* France: No! It's mine!**

Kitty: *gets lighter and gasoline* Let her have it or else!

France: Okay! *gives porn collection to Lucky* Take it all! Even Germany's!

Germany: *comes in turbo speed and punches France in the stomach* don't take anything from my house!

France: *on the ground holding stomach and faints*

Dares:

**Turkey: Obviously there's sexual tension between you, Japan, and Greece, so go solve it in a threesome!**

Rika: *comes back with car door broken* Germany, you know we were like 10 inches away from the building and you just randomly went turbo speed to punch France's stomach. * Sweat-drops and fixes car with magic*

**Austria: I want you to listen to the ten minute Nyan Cat challenge.**

Austria: It's too much! TOO MUCH! *faints*

**Cuba: I want you to give me some ice cream.**

Cuba: Okay. *gives mint chocolate chip ice cream to Lucky*

Lucky: Thanks! *eats ice cream*

**And again, I have more truths than dares. *sigh* but hopefully I can get my ass in gear and get you some more dares! And of course, I'm leaving with Russia. TO THE VODKAMOBILE! *tires squealing***

Rika: Was that a batman inference? *chewing on pocky*

Morgan: Why yes, yes it was.

Em: Yay my review!

**Em: *runs in with Daphne in pursuit* ITALY! PROTECT MEEEE!**

Italy: Okay! *holds onto Em*

**Daphne: I am going to kill you!**

**Em: But whhhhy? I didn't do anything today! Well onto dares and stuff,Germany- Kiss your second favorite host~**

Rika: *eats pasta* I had no breakfast so excuse me!

Germany: *kisses Rika*

Rika: *blushes*

Em: Uhhh, I said second.

Lucky: Let it be. They're happy together.

**Romano- You shall kiss Spain!**

Romano: Why that bastard! *kisses Spain*

**I want a USUK moment!**

**Daphne: I do to!**

America: *kisses England on cheek*

England: *blushes*

**Em: Prussia, *pushes Daphne towards* She's your problem now... *sits down by Italy***

Prussia: What! No way the awesome me is going to have a problem!

Lucky: Oh just take care of her!

Daphne: Hehe! Hi Prussia!

Kitty: Has anyone seen Rika?

Everyone: No.

Lucky: To the room! *leads everyone to the room*

**-Everyone enters the room-**

Em: It so huge!

Morgan: And so pretty!

Lucky: I was wondering why she brought me here for, but she said she needed help with the decorations so I did help her.

Rika: *comes in wearing Hatsune Miku's dress from the music video in Cantarella* Guys what are you doing here?

Morgan: We wanted to know where you were!

Rika: I was busy making a celebration. Besides it's February! The month of love! So me and Germany were going to dance together until you guys came, but I am not being mean and all but yeah. We wanted to dance alone together.

Everyone: Oh. Well we let you guys be alone ok? *smirks*

Rika: Okay? *goes back dancing with Germany* Wee!

Everyone: *gets out of room*

Wise Rika: *comes in* Okay! Everyone who is reading this! It's almost Valentines Day like about 1 week or 2 weeks. We need you guys give dares for Rika with Germany! So she can be happy.

Wise Rika: SO DARE RIKA!

Lucky: With Germany!

Morgan: Rika and Germany sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N - *gets whacked* Ouch! What was that for?

Rika: *comes in* for singing that song. Its making me blush. *blushes*

Everyone (chibi form): MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!


	14. YAY FOR THE DANCE AT THE END

Rika: Okay! I am back feeling fresh! NOW WITH DAH DARES! *drinks water*

Wise Rika: *appears with eyes close, and opens eyes* Please be warn there will be a little smutty in here. Okay? *disappears*

Everyone: DERP!

Rika: Omg Lucky you know what?

Lucky: What?

Rika: This is Russia's little brother reviewing.

Lucky: yay!

**Um...Oh! H-hi! I'm Dmitri Braginsky, Russia's little brother and I'm seven years old today. I'm also known as Georgia...no, not the state, America... Hi Brother! Um, since today's my birthday, can everyone sing happy birthday? If that's okay with you. I don't want to be a bother to any of you if you don't want to. I'd understand if you didn't. Big brother, I got you a sunflower!*hands you flower* I planted it myself! Big sister Ukraine helped me! And big sister Belarus! I made you a dolly that looks just like big brother!*Hands you doll* Do ya like it? Huh huh do ya! Do ya! Hi mister Italian guys! ...are you gay? Also what does gay mean?**

Rika: *spits out water* PSSSSSH! Gay means happy! Hehe!

America: Aww… *uses sad face*

Everyone: Happy Birthday!

Russia: Why it looks wonderful, da? And also thank you for the flower.

Lucky: *holds Russia's hand* Da.

Rika: *covers both Italy and Romano's mouth* Umm yeah! They are happy!

Morgan: It's Em review!

**Em: No one freak out, but I lost Celeste and Daphne. I have no idea. How dangerous they'll be by themselves so... Who cares? I'll just move on with the dares and stuff!**

**Russia- Dress up in a tutu!**

Lucky: Oh hell no!

Rika: Come one Lucky!

Lucky: Fine.

Russia: *in tutu* this is weird, da?

Everyone: *nods*

**Shoves France in a piranha infested tub* that felt good to do...**

Kitty: Yeah, it does. *watches France scream* I really like the wonderful sound.

**England- Shave your eyebrows!**

Rika: I got a razor, someone shave it. NOW.

England: (; A ;) I shave them *gets razor and shave eyebrows* AAAAAAAARGH!

**China- Let me cut off your pony tail!**

Em: *gets razor and cuts off*

China: ARGH! MY PONYTAIL ~ ARU!

Rika: *gets China's ponytail and puts it on his chin* CHINA YOU HAS A GOTIE!

China: Wha ~ Aru! *ties taking out ponytail our of chin*

**America- No burgers for the rest of the chapter**!

America: *uses sad face* (; A ;) NOOOOOO!

Rika: You know, you can eat my homemade cookies.

America: *blow nose on tissue* Thanks *eat cookies*

**Romano- No cussing for the rest of the chapter!**

Romano: *groans* Fine, I try.

**Everyone- At the end of the chapter we shall ballroom dance choose your partners now. I choose Italy!**

Rika: Lucky get Russia, Morgan with Norway, Kitty is with Romano and than me with Germany. *holds Germany hand*

NOW FOR MORGAN'S DARE.

**Duncan: You guys never did what I asked you too...**

**Morgan: Good.**

**Duncan; DO IT NOW!**

**Morgan: *faints***

Rika: NO, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU DUNCAN?

Duncan: I don't know, it funny when she faints.

Rika: *head slaps Duncan with a fan* this is your last warning, and you will be in the closet with France.

France: Ohohohohohoh!

Em: Shut it France!

Duncan: Nooo! Don't! I don't want to rape!

Rika: So stop making your sister faint.

**Duncan: Perfect. Now, Liechtenstein, who do you have a crush on? You never really answered that question. We *points to himself and Morgan* can force it out of you...**

**Morgan: *wakes up* Huh?**

Liechtenstein: Um, I kind of do like my brother… But I can't really answer that question much. *blushes*

Duncan: That's it we are forcing out of you.

Rika: *gets out scythe* Um Duncan, the goddess of Celestial angels said she wanted a person be guilty for forcing something out from private information.

Duncan: Oh, who is that?

Rika: You. Now you shall. Run.

Duncan: Crap. HELP ME! *runs away*

Rika: YOU SHALL RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! *chases Duncan with scythe*

**Duncan: Quick! Some guy hug her!**

**Morgan: W-what? *faints, again***

**Duncan; she faints too easily...**

Rika: *pushes Duncan into a closet with Prussia* Psh, they will be fine.

Kitty: This review from Tigherlily 99

**Can you switch Italy and Romano's curls? I wanna see if Italy gets real b*tchy and Romano becomes all airheady and if Spain tries to get in Romano's pants.**

Italy: YOU SON OF A BSDKFDKSFJKSDFJ!

Romano: Hey Italy! Don't be so mean!

Spain: Hehe!

Rika: It explains everything! We must switch brains too!

Kitty: Nah… We shouldn't

Rika: Now it's for Lucky review, and also I LOVE YOU LUCKY FOR MAKING THIS REVIEW! YOU CAN HAVE RUSSIA REST OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! *hugs Lucky and **gives her Russia***

**Ok so I'll start spreading the love! I sound like France... Ok so I'm going to give everyone some dares! I'll name off couples I want to see, and you guys have to be paired off for the episode! Your dares with involve your partner(s) and you have to perform it with them. Crack pairings may or may not be issued ;) You can't kill your partner either. Ok here we go!**

Rika: Psh, you don't sound like France, France sound like himself. If you know what I mean.

**RikaxGermany**

**MexRussia (I'm pretty much safe because no one ever dare Russia :( I wonder why )**

**JapanxGreecexTurkey (yes, I'm giving out love triangles too!)**

**EmxItaly**

**DaphnexPrussia**

**LietchensteinxSwitzerland**

**CubaxCanadaxFrance**

**UsxUk**

**RomanoxSpain**

**ChinaxEstonia (Crack pairing strikes XD)**

**(I just couldn't resist)**

**AustriaxHungary**

**SwedenxFinland**

**ItalyXBelaura** (**Ever since i've started doing this, i've really started to dislike gerita...)**

**SealandxLativa**

**LithuaniaxPoland**

**Ok there's the pairings.**

**Dares: Rika: Crack parings, for the : You have to put a piece of starburst (the candy) in your mouth, and your partner has to fish it out using their tongue**

Rika: *puts starburst in mouth* I want to eat it.

Wise Rika: There shall be smut shown, so be warn. *disappears*

Germany: *holds Rika hand and kisses her*

Rika: The Starburst is mine! *chews on starburst*

**Yeah, you get the part with Germany fishing out the starburst out of Rika's mouth.**

**ROLLLLLING GUUUUUURRRRRRRLLLLL! **

Morgan: Um, why is there a Rolling girl sign?

Rika: I felt random at this time.

**Belarus: Seduce your partner**

Belarus: *pushes Italy in bedroom*

Em: *cries* (; A ;) ITALY!

**Poland: Give your partner an example of your 'dirty talk'**

Poland: So like, I love you wear pinkish sexy stuff around you and me…

Lithuania: Oh god… *twitches*

Morgan: We know you like it! *nudges Lithuania*

**All Hosts: Give your partner a hickey!**

Rika: *gets out Hockey Stick* Here Germany.

Germany: Um…

Lucky: Um, I said Hickey not a Hockey stick… *sweat-drops*

Rika: … Um how do I do it?

Lucky: Make a mark on their neck.

Rika: Oh okay. *punches Germany neck*

Germany: OW HEY!

Rika: She said a mark on the neck, and sorry.

Lucky: This is hard to explain…

**-Rika soon realize how to do a hickey by Lucky-**

Rika: So I bite his neck?

Lucky: I can say…?

Rika: But I already have one on my neck by him! Besides I am not a vampire!

Lucky: *face-palms*

**China: Lick your partner's belly button**

China: Why ~ aru?

Rika: A dare is a dare or else I glue that ponytail or yours to your chin.

China: *gulps and licks stomach Estonia*

Estonia: *shivers* Dam.

**France: demonstrate your favorite sex position with your partner(s)**

France: This is my favorite position. Ohohohohoh. *on top of Canada and Cuba*

Cuba: Is it me or is it crowded here?

Canada: I don't know.

**Spain: Grab your partner's ass**

Spain: *grabs Romano's ass*

Romano: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S KINDA… AKWARD! *still remembers dare not to curse*

**Sealand: put a stick of gum in your partner's mouth without using your hands**

Sealand: *uses mouth and puts gum into Latvia's mouth*

Latvia: Errrrr…

Russia: Latvia are you going to chew that?

Latvia: Um yeah! I am! *chews on gum*

**Greece: Give an intimate body massage to your partner(s)**

Greece: *gives Turkey and Japan massages*

Rika: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI! I am done.

**Estonia: Both you and your partner have to pick out someone random from the group and have them remove a certain amount of clothing. How much clothing is your choice**

Estonia: I PICK THE ENTIRE HOST TO TAKE OFF ALL THEIR CLOTHING!

Morgan: *faints*

Duncan: Wasn't my fault! *raises hands up*

Kitty: umm *takes off all clothing except girl's outer clothing*

Em: I AM COLD! *covers body*

Rika: WHY ALL OF US? *covers body* I AM SO COLD! *cries* (; A ;) *runs into a shower with Em and Kitty*

Lucky: Come let's become one Russia! *holds hand with Russia and goes to bedroom*

**England: Exchange an article of clothing with your partner**

America: These clothes are TIGHT AS HELL!

England: Quiet! Your clothing is loose on me!

**Cuba: Lick ice cream off of your partner's chest (only one partner, you choose which one)**

Cuba: This is weird… *licks ice cream off Canada's chest* Ew.

Canada: *shivers and is scared* I wanna go home!

**S. Korea: Claim your partner's...ass! lol no breasts for you!**

S. Korea: *cries and grabs Ukraine ass* (; A ;)

Ukraine: AAAh! *cries* Russia help me! *cries louder*

**There you go! I hope this made it enjoyable!**

Rika: *comes back with towel around body and takes off with regular clothing on* It was wonderful. *kisses Germany's cheek*

Lucky: Now for Kitty's dare!

**HI! Sorry it's been a while. I've been in a creative slump. ^^'IT'S A GOOD THING I HAD ALL THAT SUGAR! 0w0**

Rika: Yay for Sugar! *drinks Pepsi bottle*

DARES! And stuff...

**England: run around yelling 'THE BRITISH ARE COMING!' XD OH THE IRONY!**

England: *groans and runs around* THE BRITISH ARE COMING! OH THE IRONY!

Everyone except England: *laughing their asses off*

**Russia: *throws glitter and rainbow stickers on him* LOL! HOW DO YA LIKE THAT, COMMIE? XD**

Russia: Da, I do like it, and oh! A rainbow sunflower sticker! Nice!

**America: Dude... *whispers so everyone can hear* I see dead people. *looks serious for a few minutes then breaks out grinning* NOT! OMG, you should have seen the look on your faces. XD Hilarious! I CAN see unicorns and fairies and stuff though.**

America: *Has an epic pounding face frozen on face*

**Germany: *throws Skittles at him* TASTE THE RAINBOW! TASTE IT! DOESN'T IT TASTE YUMMY? XD**

Germany: Ouch! Hey! I can't taste it when you're throwing it at me!

Rika: GERMAN SPARKLE PARTEH! *runs around in circle with skittles falling down from the sky*

Prussia: *starts screaming and kicking him* Yay! I totally kicked someone! Then why do I feel this... *dramatic music* TERRIBLE SILKY EMPTINESS~?

Prussia: OUCH! WHY ARE YOU KICKING THE AWESOME ME? *uses epic pounding face*

**Italy: did you speak to the weasel? Bad things happen when you speak to the weasel! *gets an answer* FOOL! I AM THE WEASEL! *it starts to rain chocolate***

Italy: Ve ~?

Rika: THAN THAT MEANS I MUST BE THE TROLL! *runs around screaming* YOU MAD BRO?

**Everyone: THE GAME! XD**

Everyone except Rika: SUPER BOWL! *everyone fists pumps*

Rika: IT'S A LIE! NO WAIT THE CAKE IS! I just ate it and it tastes horrible. *tears goes down face* (; A ;)

**Japan: Thank you for Vocaloid! :D BUT! WHY DID YOU (during WW2) KIDNAP KIDS, MUTILATE THEM WHILE STILL KEEPING THEM ALIVE, PUT THEM IN A FREAK SHOW, RAPE THEM IN FRONT OF A LIVE AUDIENCE AND THROW ACID ON THE FACES OF MISBEHAVING KIDS? (THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE!) D: For that, you have to tell everyone what you did and listen to Justine Beaver on loop for the rest of my dares!**

Rika: IT'S ASS WHOOPING TIME! *gets out scythe*

Oh yeah that was from Dark Wood Circus, that song was sad. DAM YOU JAPAN WITH EDO PERIOD CIRCUS! *lounges on Japan and smacks him* WHY ARE YOU SO HORRIBLE? *cries* (; A ;)

Japan: Hey don't blame me! It was the boss! MY BOSS! *goes in front of everyone* I listen to Justine Beaver on loop. *cries* (; A ;)

**Spain (so random..): Run around with your underwear on your head and scream "I'M GAY FOR GERMANYYYYY~!"**

Spain: *running around* I AM GAY FOR GERMANY!

Rika: *cries* (; A ;) Why? *screams like Hatsune Miku from the song Disappearance of Hatsune Miku* ****

Morgan: Whoa, I herd some screaming!

Duncan: MY EARS! QUIT SCREAMING!

Rika: *stops and hugs Germany* DON'T BE GAY! I LOVE YOU! *cries into his chest*

Lucky: *has sadness in eyes* THIS COUPLE SHALL LIVE EVEN ME AND RUSSIA SHALL LIVE!

Everyone: *cries*

Morgan: I just love drama sometimes.

**France: Whenever you laugh your French laugh and/or use your rape face, you have to run around in circles and scream "RUN FOR YOUR VIRGINITY~" Until you pass out.**

France: Ohonhonhon! Oh crap *Runs around in circles* RUN FOR YOUR VIRGINITY! *passes out*

Kitty: Um, I didn't expect that to happen that fast.

**Romano: *kisses Romano* Tell anyone... and... And I'll... GAH! O/ / /O**

Romano: Um…

Rika: Ha-ha!

**SUUUUGAAAAAR~! *running around the room***

Rika: Come on kitty calm down. It's time for the dance.

Rika: *comes in laced white dress without sleeves connected on shoulder but on arms, red rose in hair, and white slippers while letting white chibi angel wings out of back*

Em: *wearing a light pink dress with tiny pink bow in hair, and white' n 'pink slippers*

Kitty: *comes in red dress wearing green emeralds jewelry with red high heels*

Lucky: *wearing a sunflower dress with sunflower patterns, sunflower in hair, and yellow slippers*

Morgan: *comes in purple dress with black heels and dark purple rose in hair*

Rika: Sorry Morgan, I got no ideas what colors you would wear so I thought purple would fit you since you first came.

Morgan: it's okay.

All Host: *grabs partners and waves goodbye* Review next time!

Wise Rika: *comes in wearing white angel dress* See yah! *waves*

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Anything but myself (Rika)


	15. RIKA IS TIRED AND LAZY XD

Random Rika: SORRY IF RIKA DIDN'T UPDATE SHE WAS BUSY ROLEPLAYING!

Rika: HEY! RANDOM RIKA! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO MY JOB!

~ Later on ~

Rika: *in car driving while hand is out of window* WEEEEEE MY HAND IS LIKE A DOLPHIN

Kitty: *in front seat* Um, I don't even dare to do that.

Rika: *puts hand inside* Fine. *crashes car into building*

Morgan: *gets out of car* Was that necessary?

Rika: Yes, yes it was. Anyways here is the review from Russia's little brother again. *drinks water*

**Dmitri: Gay means Happy? Then I'm gay too! Yay! Hey big brother? Are you gay too? Are all the people here gay? I hope they are. I like gayness! Oh and um...*screams* B-BIG BROTHER! THERE'S A BIG SCARY SPIDER ON MY WALL! IT'S GONNA EAT ME! *CRYING NOW* MAKE IT GO AWAY! I DON'T WANNA BE EATTED BY A SPIDER*CRYING EVEN MORE***

Rika: *spits out water* NOOOOO! Hehe! Yes, everyone is happy! Okay? Also don't use the word anymore okay? *crosses arms*

Russia: Um, da I will kill that spider and also yes I am happy. *kills spider with pipe* don't worry little brother.

**Morgan: Purple is a pretty color~! I would wear that dress!**

**Duncan: *hiding from Rika***

**Morgan: Rika, he may be annoying, but you traumatized him. That's a bit much... Liechtenstein! Stop avoiding the question! Who. Do. You. Like? I'm willing to use force and my magical bracelet.**

Rika: Fine, I am sorry Duncan. It's only your punishment because of you making your sister faint.

Liechtenstein: okay I tell! I love my brother! I admit! I know its incest and all but I love him, even the brother way. *tears up*

Rika: Aw its okay just let it all out! *hugs Liechtenstein* Here have my sandwich I made for you! *gives sandwich to Liechtenstein*

Liechtenstein: It tastes like… Sandwich.

Rika: *rolling on floor laughing* HAHA! That was Switzerland's line.

**Duncan: Kitty, please stay off sugar. You're crazy enough as it is...**

Kitty: Aw, but I wanted more sugar to give me energy.

Rika: I agreed with Morgan, you were running in circles and I had to use duct tape to tape the walls back together again.

Kitty: Okay fine, but it isn't my problem for not getting up.

**Morgan: *takes a pill* this should stop my fainting!**

**Duncan: *thinks* Do you love Norway, Morgan?**

**Morgan: Yes~! *didn't faint***

Rika: *in chibi form cheering* Yay! Morgan didn't faint!

**Duncan: Wow. *dumps ice on Austria* HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Morgan: Dude deserved it. Classical is too boring!**

Duncan: *nods in agreement*

Austria: My! There are no such manners at all to dump ice on me! *wipes ice off*

Rika: Yeah, classical is boring! I RATHER LISTEN TO VOCALOID! WORLD END DANCE HALL! *fists pumps in air* WOOT! *puts up Butterfly on your Right Shoulder music* Now that's done.

**Morgan: *cuddles next to Norway* Cute~!**

**Duncan: *sweat-drop***

Rika: *grabs Duncan shirt gently and drags him off* Come on, let the cute couple have some time. *let go of Duncan's shirt and gives him a sandwich and coke* Here have a sandwich and a drink

Duncan: Thanks *eats sandwich and takes coke *

Lucky: it's time for my review!

Rika: I still love it. *hugs Lucky*

**Yea! I'm so loved here :3 I think i might continue with the couple dares since you seemed to like it so much. ok here's a recap of the couples**

**RikaxGermany**

**MexRussia**

**JapanxGreecexTurkey**

**EmxItaly**

**DaphnexPrussia**

**LietchensteinxSwitzerland**

**CubaxCanadaxFrance**

**UsxUk**

**RomanoxSpain**

**ChinaxEstonia**

**AustriaxHungary**

**SwedenxFinland**

**ItalyXBelarus**

**SealandxLativa**

**LithuaniaxPoland**

**Here's your truths and dares! If you get a truth both you and your partner(s) need to answer!**

**Greece: What is the craziest thing you've done naked?**

Greece: *blushes* Um… I pretended I was a kitty with cat ears, and a tail on my bottom…

-Silence-

**Germany: Kiss your partner**

Germany: *kisses Rika and blushes*

Rika: *Blushes*

Russia: Give your partner a hickey

Rika: *pushes Russia and Lucky into a closet and waits*

Lucky and Russia: *comes out of closet*

Rika: Was that fun?

Lucky: *nods* Hell yeah it was!

**Estonia: Lick your partner's ear**

Estonia: *twitches and licks China's ear*

China: Wahh ~ aru!

Rika: DON'T DENY THE TRUTH! I KNOW YOU LIKE IT!

**Spain: Grab your partner's _ (this is a fill in the blank so it's free game for whatever you want to grab :) )**

Rika: HIS ASS! *laughs*

Romano: Hey wait NO!

Spain: Hehe *grabs Romano's ass*

Romano: CHIGI!

**Lithuania: Spend the next round sitting in the lap of your partner**

Lithuania: *sits on Poland's lap* so…

Poland: So like what?

**Em: Be tickled by your partner**

Italy: *tickles Em*

Em: *giggles and blushes*

**England: How old were you when you had your first real kiss? Tell the tale.**

England: I was never been kissed.

Rika: *throws a plastic bottle at England's head* LIES!

England: Ouch! Fine, I kissed America at this age.

**America: What are your least favorite physical and emotionan attributes?**

America: I don't get it.

**Japan: When was the last time you cried?**

Japan: I've never cried at all.

Rika: LIES.

**Austria: Who do you think is the best looking person in the room?**

Austria: Everyone looks horribl-!

Rika: *puts scythe to his neck* BETTER SAY ALL THE HOSTLESS OR ELSE!

Austria: *gulps* every hostess looks very nice today… *runs away scream*

Morgan: Heh.

**Sweden: Have you ever worn a thong?**

Sweden: Maybe….

Finland: *stares at Sweden scared*

**Finland: Remove an article of clothing from your partner with your teeth**

Finland: *sobs and pulls out Sweden's jacket* Tastes horrible! (; A ;)

**Spain: What is the best prank you have pulled?**

Spain: When I gave Romano a fake tomato that was actually a potato.

Romano: I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT!

**England: What's the most embarrassing thing you have done while drunk?**

England: *grumbles* I was riding on Alfred and thought he was a flying horse.

**Cuba: Say something dirty to your partner(s)**

Cuba: I love to lick that ice cream of yours…

Canada: *blushes*

France: Ohonhonhon.

**America: When was the last time you went skinny-dipping? Who was it with?**

America: What is skinny-dipping?

Rika: DON'T EVEN ASK.

**France: What is the most annoying habit that your partner has?**

France: He always disappears… *looks around for Canada*

**Romano: What is the meanest thing that you have done?**

Romano: Punched Spain in the nuts and cussed him out. Meh.

**Germany: What is the weirdest fantasy that you are nurturing in your head?**

Germany: *starts out of nothing*

Rika: Hello, Germany! Are you there?

Germany: *snaps back to normal and blushes* Um, yeah… And I have no fantasy that goes through my head… *crosses arms*

Rika: *stares at him* Yeah… That will be awkward if you did…

**France: Imagine you can have a slave for a day. Who would it be?**

France: Ohonhonhon! Everyone will! *uses rape face and gets knock out*

Kitty: No one will never EVER be your slave.

Em: Agreed!

**America: Rate everyone in the room on a scale of 1-10**

America: All hostesses are 10 and everyone else is 1. *gets bricked by everyone except by hostess*

**Canada: Do you have tattoos or piercing? If yes, how many and where?**

Canada: I have a snowflake tattoo on my arm… *blushes and disappears*

**Remember the truths have to be answered by all your partners!**

**I hope this one was good too! You seem to like my reviews so I've been trying to make them awesome for you! I hope it works, if not, England has to spread fairy dust on it.**

Rika: Oh sh(bleep)! I didn't know that! D:

Em: Yay! Now for my review!

**Noms on chocolate* SUGAR RUUUUSH! I'M A HIGH PRIEST VATICAN ASSASSIN WARLOCK! AMAZING RIGHT?**

Rika: HELL YEAH!

***tackles China* ATTACK! *starts hitting with Hello Kitty plushie* WINNING!**

China: Wah help me! Aru

Em: *keeps on hitting China* WINNING!

Rika: I think that's enough Em.

Em: Fine…

**HEY FRANCE GUESS WHAT? *turns into a tiger* I HAVE TIGER BLOOD AND ADONIS DNA! *slices in half***

Kitty and Morgan: *fists pumps into the air* WOOT!

**WE SHALL ALL PLAY THE POCKY GAME WITH OUR PARTNERS NOW! *whips out pocky***

**-Pocky rains out of no where-**

Rika: Dammit!

**-Everyone plays the pocky game-**

Rika: That was fun… *blushes*

Kitty: Yeah… *looks down smiling*

Morgan: Totally… *covers face*

Em: *still excited* Come on! Let's go!

**That was... Fun... *passes out on Italy's lap***

**~5 minutes later~**

**I'm ok! I've calmed down some...**

Rika: Wow… ANYWAYS THIS IS END OF THE SHOW! Finally… I am tired…. *sits next to Germany* BYE YALL! *gets bricked*


	16. Everyone it's a notice Read

Attention Everyone: For all of you wondering why I am not doing any dares because my computer broke down, it will take lots of weeks to fix it and I am using my Laptop which sucks. It's very slow and sometimes gets jack up. I am sorry, but I hope you all still eager to dare the Hetalia Characters, thanks for reading this. I like you all. By the way the show is still on; I am not ending it or anything. So I hope you understand I am working hard to get my computer fixed and do your dares that you have reviewed. I would like to thank Luckysee12, Emily, Kitty, Morgan and other people for reviewing. You guys were the best. –hugs everyone-


	17. Attention

Rika: GUYS! THERE IS A NEW HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE!

Lucky: What? Really!

Rika: HELL YEAH! I know this show is slow and all… But this is part 2! I can answer easily… Since I have the other save documents in my old crappy computer…. (; w ;)

Lucky: It's okay….

Miku: its fine no worries!

Rika: -hugs everyone who review their dares- Love all yah! So review your dares in the other show! The show is called** "Hetalia Truth or Dare (Part 2)" SO GO NOW AND REVIEW YOUR DARES SUBMIT DO ANYTHING! THE RULES ARE THE SAME AND YEAH….. GO NAO. XD**


End file.
